


At Nino's place

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Beta</strong>: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://nande-daiyo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://nande-daiyo.livejournal.com/"><strong>nande_daiyo</strong></a></span><br/><strong>Notes</strong>: I started to write this long LONG time ago for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/"><strong>kokkaii</strong></a></span> but my writter's block got in the middle of it xD It's almost done, I tried to finish today, since is <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/"><strong>kokkaii</strong></a></span>'s birthday, but since I couldn't and it's mostly done I'm posting a chapter a day! :) Happy birthday <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/"></a><strong>kokkaii</strong>!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta** : [](http://nande-daiyo.livejournal.com/profile)[**nande_daiyo**](http://nande-daiyo.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Notes** : I started to write this long LONG time ago for [](http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/profile)[**kokkaii**](http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/) but my writter's block got in the middle of it xD It's almost done, I tried to finish today, since is [](http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/profile)[**kokkaii**](http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/) 's birthday, but since I couldn't and it's mostly done I'm posting a chapter a day! :) Happy birthday [](http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/)**kokkaii**!

  
_How happy is the blameless vestal's lot!_  
The world forgetting, by the world forgot.  
Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind!  
Each pray'r accepted, and each wish resign'd .

 

 

His tanned back went straight and long in front of him, the boxers were barely covering his butt. Nino kneeled on the bed, put his finger on the indentation of his spine, and traced it up. Jun sighed with annoyance and turned the page. The next thing Nino did was putting his lips to the other’s bare shoulder taking a glance at the book he was trying to read. He knew Jun would try to stay focused a little longer. He’d just have to annoy him until he couldn’t concentrate.

The skin was hot just like when he had just come from the beach after surfing. But it was night and Nino wondered if the surfer now just had the sun in his skin. It didn’t taste salty, or anything except for that taste that was Jun. He had just taken a shower after all.

The surfer was trembling under Nino’s tongue with the effort of remain still and concentrated. His hands traced Jun’s sides and took hold of the perfectly shaped butt, squeezing lightly. His tongue teased around the edge of his underwear.

“I’m not staying here next time.” Jun whispered closing his book and turning around to face Nino.

“Of course you are,” Nino assured smiling cheekily as Jun sat up, his face stopping an inch short from Nino’s.

“You have way too much confidence in yourself,” Jun told him as he examined Nino, who just let him.

“But you love me either way,” his smile turned sweet and his lover leaned to nuzzle his cheek.

“Way… way too much,” he mumbled pulling him closer and kissing his neck.

Nino sighed wrapping the other man between his arms. He climbed over his legs, straddling him. They didn’t speak again that night. Jun communicated what he wanted with a couple of well-chosen touches, a few tugs and some pulls. Nino just commandeered whatever he needed.

Jun came first all over the sheets with his body bent forward and butt in the air held tight by the hips by Nino who pushed inside and pulled out of him some more before letting him go. He fell on top of him kissing his back lazily. This didn’t happen often. It was usually Jun who possessed Nino. This night was special though: It was Nino’s birthday.

Nino woke up alone. It didn’t surprise him. Jun never hung around, especially on Mondays. He just made weekend escapades to the beach to surf and sometimes he’d stay the night there to fuck him. He was probably back to his official lover now. Jun had brought him to the beach once. The guy complained and stayed under the shade the whole time Jun surfed. But that happened before they started to sleep together. He didn’t ask about the other one and Jun didn’t tell.

Nino sighed and thought about opening the juice bar later, but then he’d lose the morning rush. He put his hand to stop the alarm and pushed himself off bed. The sun was barely rising, this time of the day people stopped by for a quick juice and a bagel to breakfast after their morning exercise.

Anyone who really knew Nino, also knew that he hated the beach. He hated the sun. He hated the people. The sand. The smell. But every morning he’d wake up at sunrise and open the juice bar. Nino sighed. He was feeling glad his body didn’t ache as much as most times Jun stayed with him.

The morning was a wee fresh. When Nino lifted the metal curtains it was later than usual, and he probably had lost a few clients by now. He sighed as he cleaned the few tables and arranged the chairs.  



	2. Chapter 2

He was surrounded by women. But Aiba surrounded by women wasn’t not altogether shocking. That didn’t mean it didn’t make Nino annoyed as hell.

The annoyance wasn’t because Nino wanted the long idiot all to himself (not that the thought didn’t please him). Or because it hurt to see him fucking someone else (that was mildly irritating). It wasn’t because all those women were pretty and tanned either (He’d rather be caught dead before tanning that way). Not even because they did exercise and their bodies were amazing (and Nino rather to cloister himself with the curtains drawn and a controller in his hands). It was because if Aiba decided to finally pay attention to any of them and get into a steady relationship, he’d stop coming to the juice bar and that made his heart ache.

Aiba shook the last two of them and sat at his usual table, smiling at Nino, who knew he’d order a banana-strawberry milkshake and a banana-muffin his client would share with the Chihuahua lying at his feet. Nino smiled back showing him a handful of strawberries.

The man grinned wider nodding. Nino really liked Aiba. Really. Most people would say by the way he treated him, that his presence infuriated him. But, actually, he adored the silly cute face and the way his silky hair fell on his eyes when he leaned over to tell the dog (always a different dog and sometimes several) to stay. He liked to leech on his cheerful attitude and bask in his optimism. It was almost impossible not feel something for Aiba.

Aiba always visited the shop late morning, at this time of the day things had slowed down and most people (if any) hanging out in the juice bar were working or reading a paper. Nino walked to the table and put the tall cup in front of Aiba, then sat by his side. Maybe it was a little too close but he didn’t care. The last client besides Aiba had walked out while he prepared the drink. Aiba received the treat (and the warm body beside him) with a pleased smile and a soft thank you. He took a large gulp. Nino was sipping his coffee leaning too much onto the other’s arm.

“You shouldn’t drink so much coffee Nino-chan.”

“What are you? My physician?” asked Nino straightening back on his place, ceasing the touch.

“I just care about you,” he answered making Nino smile. Nino leaned again and pecked him on the corner of his mouth.

“Thanks, but I don’t need that,”

Aiba smiled and turned to kiss him properly. Inside Nino’s mouth the sweet of Aiba’s milkshake and the bitterness of his own coffee mingled creating something delicious and addictive. Maybe it was just the way Aiba’s tongue moved.

They broke apart and returned to their drinks. The silence stretched comfortably for a few minutes just feeling each other side by side. Then a client went in. Nino left the table to take care of her. By the time he returned Aiba was putting away his mobile with a sigh.

“I gotta go, Nino-chan.”

“Come by tonight?” said Nino with a resigned grimace. Aiba grinned brightly and nodded. He put a bill on the table, got up, and walked out with the Chihuahua at his heels.

Late into the evening, the reason or the way Nino ended up in that particular complicated position was downright beyond his ken. He was between the sofa and the dining table that separated the kitchen from the living room. But that was not by itself all that weird. His left leg was lifted with his knee propped against the couch’s armrest. Around his right ankle, his jeans and undies together with Aiba’s were a confusing pile. Nino kept his left hand holding the back of the couch to keep upright while his other hand was against the wall preventing him from braining himself when Aiba rocked him forward with his thrusts. This way Aiba was so deep inside him. It had never been this deep and Nino couldn’t believe they didn’t try this way before. This way also gave him more control and that was really amazing once they got the pace right.

He thanked Aiba loudly when he reached forward and fisted his cock. It didn’t took long when he was sputtering all over the wall. Nino felt him come almost at the same time.

The strength left his legs and he probably would have managed to stay on his foot (and knee) if Aiba hadn’t dragged him down as he fell. They panted on the floor for a while. Nino was collected on Aiba’s lap, still feeling the softening cock inside him. Then Aiba swallowed hard and started laughing. Nino felt him tighten his grip around his skinny frame nuzzling his shoulder. He occasionally told Nino how amazing he was, how sexy. How hard he had come and how one of these days that hole would be his perdition. He also asked if Nino liked it.

Nino didn’t answer. He thought the semen splattered on the wall was witness enough. After another round under the hot water of the shower, Aiba got dressed and left. Aiba never stayed to sleep.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The man in the business suit entered the juice bar just as Nino started to think it was time to close it. His dark suit made some weird contrast with the bright colors of the place. Nino examined him from head to toes and his face looked tired as hell. He stood by the register looking the menu with attention. He ordered a Berries Delight, as he always did.

“Rough day, Sho-san?” Nino smiled to himself starting to gather the ingredients he needed to prepare Sho’s drink. Sho once said he always felt he needed to pay respect to a menu even if he already knew what he wanted. It always made Nino smile how he remained true to his word.

Sho always came around this hour. It was probably the time he got off his job. Nino liked to think it was because he liked to have Nino all to himself with the solitude of the closing hours.

The first time Sho walked in, around two years ago, he didn’t order a Berries Delight. He ordered something with mango in it. Nino pulled that drink from the menu since people (including Sho) complained it was too sweet. That time, Sho sat there nursing his sickly sweet drink, staring at it as if waiting for some kind of response from the liquid. The juice just swayed at the rhythm Sho was moving it with his straw though.

Nino wanted to go upstairs, since his new game was waiting for him. So he started trying to get the closing shores done while his last client drank. Their eyes met and Nino smiled. Sho’s face lit as he returned the smile.

“Do you think…” he stopped talking when their eyes met again. “I’m sorry, just thinking out loud… I don’t mean to bother you…” he muttered turning really red and getting ready to leave.

“I don’t mind. I don’t find it troublesome.” Nino said. He was a sucker for people who needed to talk to someone. He just couldn’t help it. If they wanted to talk, he wanted to listen. Nino sent him his best reassuring smile. Sho sat down again with a sigh.

“Do you think we can’t really help who do we fall in love with?” Sho asked after fidgeting with his juice for a while.

“Well I’m flattered,” said Nino walking towards the man who held the most disbelieving grimace Nino had ever seen. He laughed as he sat at the chair opposite from him, “Just joking. Well… seriously, I think we can’t prevent, be prepared or choose who we fall in love with.”

Sho stared at him with an amused face, “It’s just… I cannot understand what makes this person so amazing, that makes me feel like this…” he said and Nino nodded as if he knew exactly what he meant.

The talk lasted just a few more minutes. Sho said thanks as he walked out the door, still holding the drink he had barely sipped.

The second time at the juice bar, Sho asked for a strawberry-banana milkshake. Nino wondered briefly if the man and Aiba knew each other. At the time Aiba was already a regular visitor to his bedroom. Jun had already brought his prissy boyfriend (but not slept with Nino yet). And Ohno… Ohno remained the same he had been for since they both attended high school.

The guy with the loosened tie and shaggy appearance sat on the same table waiting for Nino to walk over and hand him his drink as he sat on the chair opposite from his.

“Sometimes I feel like this person is doing everything on purpose.” He said softly before sipping his drink.

“What did he do?” Sho looked up, his eyes widened.

“When did I say it was a guy?”

“You didn’t. I guessed. People only say this person instead of him or she or the name when they are gay and trying to hide it,” Sho looked embarrassed and avoided his eyes, “Look, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. If it were I’d have lots of years of embarrassment to fulfill since I’ve been sleeping with men since I was fifteen. So… tell me, what did he do?”

“He cares about me. I know he doesn’t mean anything by it. I’m just like his little brother or something… but it makes me feel like dying…” Sho lowered his head and started to shake trying to hold back some tears. Nino reached forward and put his hand on Sho’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be good… it’ll pass… I promise.” He whispered when he changed seats to hug him to let him cry a little.

Sho tried four more drinks before settling for the Berries Delight. He came by as often as twice a week for the next six or eight months. Until one evening, he walked in wearing a tux, his eyes looked swollen and somehow he looked in worse shape that he had looked in all the time they’ve known. 

As it was usual now, Sho looked up the menu. His eyes seemed teary when they lowered to Nino’s face, “He just got married…” he said instead of an order.

Nino jumped over the bar and held him tight. Their relationship wasn’t past that yet. He caressed his back soothingly, “Wanna come upstairs and have a drink?” he asked softly.

The humorless giggle made Nino’s heart shrink as he pulled apart to see Sho’s face. He was now openly crying. Nino held him once again letting him cry just a little longer, “I’m a recovering alcoholic,” Sho said once he calmed down, “so… no drinks for me…”

“Let’s call your sponsor then.”

“He is my sponsor,”

“I’m sorry, Sho.” Nino said patting his head softly, “You can stay here, if you want to,” Sho nodded but they didn’t move for a while. Then Sho helped Nino with the closing shores and they went upstairs once Nino had secured all of the metal curtains. 

“God, I really could use a drink now,” Sho said eying some empty beer bottles Nino had left on the dining table, and the kitchen counters.

“Don’t think about that,” Nino smirked standing between Sho and the sight, trying to block the temptation even if he was shorter and Sho could push him away easily if he wanted, “Come, I’ll give you something to keep your mind busy.”

When Nino pulled him into what seemed the bedroom, Sho thought about anything but what really happened next. The room wasn’t very big and it was mostly occupied by a king sized bed. The rest of the space was taken by a really large TV and several racks with different gaming consoles and games.

“How long since you last played Mario Kart?” Nino asked as he climbed on the bed, stood to grab a couple of wiimotes from a higher shelf, and turned the Wii on.

Of course, it wasn’t what Sho expected. But it certainly made him forget his situation. It was resulting strangely therapeutic to get beaten in almost every race. Sho’s tongue was peeking through the corner of his mouth as he was waiting for the next course to begin. Nino put his wiimote aside and forced Sho to do the same as he climbed on his lap, “Now that your mind is not elsewhere… fuck me, Sho… fuck me hard,” he whispered without taking his eyes from Sho’s and their lips were almost pressed together.

Right now Sho sat at the same table as two years ago. He drank his Berries Delight as he watched Nino do his usual shores. Waiting for Nino, who spared a second from sweeping the floor to sit on his lap and steal a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohno stepped into the colorful shop. It was filled with teenage kids. Nino saw him over the heads of the few girls lining up to order different sweet treats. Nino’s heart fell flat on his stomach, he averted his eyes.

The local artist, Ohno Satoshi, usually visited the juice bar around the time classes finished in the high schools of the area. It was always at the time when it was the bar’s second rush, when the teenagers got out from classes and they looked for a place to hang out. He stood behind the line of teenage girls ogling NIno as he smiled and prepared various drinks. Nino wanted to ignore the man between all of the flattering gazes coming from the teenagers.

Ohno gave the last step to stand in front of the register and Nino wasn’t able to escape any longer. Their eyes met just for a moment before Ohno’s went to the menu. He never ordered the same twice in a row. The man had drunk the entire menu several times over the years. This time he asked for a simple OJ.

Nino turned around to serve it, well aware that the other man hadn’t stopped looking at his every move. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fight it–to fight him and that the battle was lost already when he wanted him near with all his might.

Ohno smiled and paid for the drink. He winked at Nino before turning around with his messenger bag hanging across his back and resting against his left hip.

The juice bar owner sighed and smiled to the next costumer. Nino saw out of the corner of his eye, the man sitting down by a window and starting to get his sketchpad and pastels ready to do some work.

Nino was trying to ignore the man’s stare. He had almost shaken that relationship off once. But at the end he was unable to, Oh-chan had begged the right night. A day, when Nino was feeling a little lonely and drunk, and they were back to what they had always been: something shapeless, kind of endless, just something that somehow always had been in Nino´s mind, body, heart...

Ohno sat by the same window each time he was in the juice bar, and Nino wished it was a hallucination caused by Jun and Sho being away for too long and Aiba being out of town.  
Time passed, students started to leave and the sun started to set. Ohno kept looking out the window and drawing. Nino picked up some dirty napkins and cups left behind on the few tables the juice bar had.

“You should go to your wife now, old man.” Nino said at last throwing the things he had picked up in the trashcan. Ohno smiled without looking at him. He just kept his filthy hand smudging something on the sketchpad. “We’re closed, go home.” Ohno didn’t move and Nino sighed as he picked up the broom to start sweeping the floor.

“She’s outta town you know?” Ohno said after a few minutes startling Nino who turned to face him.

“That doesn’t mean…” He started to talk but then the other stood up putting the sketch of someone who looked remarkably like Nino on the table. The words just stopped coming like he had an obstruction somewhere in his throat, maybe his chest.

“I just wanted to see you.” Ohno stepped towards Nino.

Backing away, Nino needed to tell him he had seen him that he should leave now, that he should respect his wife and be responsible. That he had made his choice, that he shouldn’t come here anymore. Nino couldn’t say anything nor did he want to. “Just let me…” Ohno said going to him again Nino just clutched the broom tighter and looked away.

“No—” Go away. Nino was going to say, but the words just didn’t come out.

“I want you,” Ohno whispered pulling on his t-shirt and taking it off. Nino looked around. He knew the beach was practically deserted after nightfall but he hadn’t drawn the metal curtains down and people might see. It was a couple of seconds when his sweatpants and underwear had joined the floor next to the t-shirt.

“Don’t touch me with those filthy fingers.” Nino said looking at the pastel stained fingers as they approached his body.

“It’s okay, you can do whatever you want to me.” Ohno said turning to the nearest table and bending over it, exposing his behind for the other to see.

Nino gulped and his hand moved on its own to pet his buttocks, his fingers naturally fitting between them. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted Ohno to feel pain, discomfort, guilt, something as bad as he felt for craving him.

Nino made Ohno at least put the sweatpants back on. Then he pulled the curtains closed. He knew this meant he had to wake up extra early to do the cleaning, that he would not have enough sleep because a night with Ohno usually took until the sun started to peek at the horizon.

It meant he would feel dirty for days and he probably wouldn’t enjoy himself even if Aiba, Sho or Jun showed up. He knew he’d have to lay even lower when his wife was in town again, that she’d come again, make a scene, disappear. Do all over again.

Ohno stripped down again and turned to face him and kiss him once they both were inside the apartment. It was all worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jun was using the stove. It was Tuesday evening and he hadn’t left. He was standing at Nino’s kitchen, separated from the living room area by a dining table. Nino could see him through the open door of his bedroom as he paused his game. Jun was wearing an apron Nino had forgot it existed. Something his mom left behind after she left with her second husband. Jun turned to see him when the music from the video game stopped. Jun smiled. His face was somehow serene, accepting. Nino smiled back. Jun turned to whatever stew he was making and took a little on the ladle he was using to make Nino taste it.

“Is it good?” He asked with an expectant gesture. Nino nodded.

“How long are you staying?” Nino said. Jun had arrived on Thursday last week, and Nino let him stay as usual. Jun had never stayed this long. The question had been weighing inside his head for a day or two, and he couldn’t figure out a moment to ask it. After he blurted it out, he realized it wasn’t the moment or the way to bring it up. Jun’s face fell, no longer smiling.

“Am I inconveniencing you?” Jun asked walking to the kitchen, followed by Nino, “I should leave… I’ll go tomorrow…”

Nino looked at him for a little while before speaking, “No, Jun. That’s not it.” He took his hand before he busied himself with the dinner again. “Is something wrong?”

Jun’s eyes were on the stew, he pulled his hand from Nino’s grip and stirred it a little longer. “I lost my job. They let go a number of people, me among them… I lost my apartment. I just wanted a wee vacation before trying to find anything else…”

“It’s okay, you can stay here as long as you want.” Nino said kissing him on the shoulder. Jun smiled again. He finished dinner and both sat at the table to eat. Nino waited a little before asking, “Isn’t your boyfriend worried about you?”

“Boyfriend?” Jun looked into his eyes with confusion.

“The guy you brought here…? The guy who didn’t like the sea…?”

“We were dating for a little while, but we stopped…” Jun said warily. They looked into the other’s eyes for a moment before Jun spoke again, “Is it really okay for me to stay a little longer?”

“Sure… but maybe this is a good time for you to know something else about me.” Nino’s heart started racing, because he knew it was only matter of time before Masaki, Sho or maybe even Ohno showed up. So it was probably wiser to warn him first. Jun looked at him expectantly, “See… I have other friends besides you.”

“The kind of friends you go out with, or the kind of friends you invite over?” Jun said defensively, and Nino felt afraid, because he had never thought things could change, that there would be a time when one of them would be missing form his life.

“The kind of friends who come to my life and go away, just like yourself…” Nino looked at Jun intently. The man didn’t look back at him. Nino sighed. He wanted to ask what he was thinking, if it bothered him. He was just able to stay in his place, fighting with the worse that crossed his mind. “You never asked…” He said slowly at last, “You didn’t care if I was with someone that time—or any other time—you know… you never asked…”

“I know.” Jun said sharply, “It doesn’t matter.”

Neither said anything about it after it.

Waking up with Jun every morning for the following couple of weeks was unexpectedly ordinary. They fitted into the other’s life like if they had been living together forever.

Of course they fought, especially when Nino pressed the tooth paste by the middle instead of by the end. Or every time Jun tried to put some order to Nino’s video games. Also, Jun started to help in the juice bar during the first hours, when people doing exercise stopped to have some kind of breakfast. Later, he would go upstairs and take a shower before going job hunting.

Aiba had showed up a few mornings, missing Jun for a minute give or take. Nino sighed in relief when he had not tried to come back later. He still feared what would happen if—when they met.

Sho had been there once in those two weeks, he started saying he couldn’t stay, that work was hectic and he just wanted a kiss if it was possible. Sho walked away after making out for a few minutes behind the counter and Jun was standing on the other side of the parking lot and did not start walking towards the juice bar until the other man’s car was outside of it.

Jun hadn’t say anything, despite it was clear he had seen what had happened. He helped with the closing shores. Nino didn’t know if he should ask, so he didn’t. Jun slept far away from him on the bed that night.

Ohno had showed up too, but only to draw for a few hours. Then his wife joined him, luckily she didn’t make a scene, she just made a flap out of how they loved each other and how perfect they were together. Nino rolled his eyes and tried to ignored them. Aiba was there that morning too, but just asked his drink and muffin to go, because he explained he had a business appointment soon.

Nino closed the bar on Tuesdays. He slept late, played all day and usually didn’t eat until late night when he ordered whatever that would be delivered at that hour. Jun wouldn’t have that though. Jun sure let Nino sleep, but once he was awake he made him eat and then he went out on his job hunt. Nino played then. He didn’t know how many hours had passed when Jun came in again. His face was somehow relaxed and a soft smile played on his lips.

“I got the job,” he said after watching Nino slay creatures for a good half hour. Nino grinned and congratulated him without taking his eyes off the screen. “Thanks. It’s in a company nearby. I start working next Monday.”

“Really? So I’ll be seeing you more often?”

“Every day if you wanted to.” Nino felt confused. He didn’t say a thing. “I really, really would love to stay here with you from now on.” Jun got closer to him, kissed his neck and spoke again, “I love you.”

Nino paused his game, lowered his eyes but didn’t do anything else. The silence was freezing the room. Nino could feel Jun starting to tense and retreat.

“Jun, don’t.” He whispered but Jun was out of the room. “Don’t go please.” He said following him.

“It’s not a big deal, I’ve been not-loved before.” Jun was picking up the things he had left here and there through the days he had been living with Nino.

“I love you, Jun.” Nino said trying to get him to stop. “I really, really do. Please, don’t go.” Jun turned to see him, probably sizing him up. Nino reached out to hold him by the arms. “Is it really okay if you stayed?”

“Oh… you’re thinking about the others…” Jun said and his voice was filled with hurt.

“Yes.” Nino didn’t lie before, he certainly wouldn’t stop now. Jun had to know that Aiba and Sho were important to him too. That he wouldn’t let them go, just because Jun decided to stay.

“You can tell them I’m your roommate”

“It’s not fair to you.”

“I don’t care, as long as I can stay with you. I’ll sleep on the couch when they’re here.” Jun sighed before just mumbling, “I just… don’t think… without you anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Jun.” He said holding him tight. “You deserve better.”

“I… I’ll go then…”

“No, don’t go… stay. I’m just sorry I can’t be everything you deserve.”

“You’re what I want. Screw what you think I deserve.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Nino smiled and put a kiss to Jun’s chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the real story begins here, from here on is unbetaed in the grammar part -_- I hope it's not too bad :S I corrected to the best of my knowledge, but still I'm not a native speaker and I learned English by myself :S thanks everyone for their comments ^.^ they are really encouraging.


	6. Chapter 6

Nino yanked Aiba’s t-shirt off, almost bruising him in the process as they stumbled inside the apartment. He knew Aiba would want to try something weird as he usually did, but he only wanted him raw, passionate, to be inside him, around him, whatever, he only needed him near. He had missed him more than he cared to even think about.

Aiba stopped moving and held him still. Nino kept kissing his jaw and neck for a while before noticing the lack of response.

“What’s up?” Nino groaned trying to get him to return his attention to him.

“It’s different… clean…”

“Someone is living with me now.” Nino muttered impatiently pushing Aiba towards the bedroom.

“Who?” Aiba asked letting Nino drag him. They fell on the huge bed, but Aiba wasn’t able to stop exploring the traces of the other in the apartment.

“His name is Jun.” Nino panted taking off his own shirt. “C’mon… I want you now…”

“Why?” Aiba asked letting the other take over him, but otherwise not into what they were doing.

“Why what?” Nino finally stopped with an annoyed grimace, still straddling his lover.

“Why did you need a roommate? Why right now? Why him?” Nino rolled off the bed and out of the room. “Where are you going?”

“I need a beer. Want one?” Aiba nodded following him.

They sat at the small table and drank in silence before Aiba sighed.

“Who is he? Where did he come from?”

Nino bit his lip and swallowed before he spoke, “He’s a friend. We met in the shop.”

“Where does he sleep?” Aiba asked looking around for another bed. Nino looked away biting his lip.

“Don’t do that, Aiba-chan. Please, don’t.”

“Do what?” Aiba wondered with his innocent eyes wide and teary.

“I care for you. A lot. So don’t start thinking odd things.”

“Does he know about me?” his voice was quiet, and it resonated with its breathy quality inside Nino.

“Yes.” Nino nursed his beer waiting for some kind of reaction but Aiba seemed numb, sipping his drink once in a while. “Talk to me?”

“It’s my fault.” Aiba assured looking at his hands.

Nino looked into his face trying to make sense of what the other was saying.

“Because I never said it…” Aiba continued.

“Said what?” The bar owner felt confused.

“That I… wanted you for myself.”

“You have me.”

“But…” Aiba started but nothing came out.

The dejected gesture on Aiba’s face made Nino squirm, but he never finished. The bar owner waited for him to end the sentence as long as he could. Objectively it wasn’t more than half a minute. For Nino, it was like a century in a nutshell.

“I mean it, you have me. You didn’t even need to ask. I don’t want you to go away and disappear from my life. It’d be too painful to even think about it.” Nino felt pathetic and needy when he was talking; he didn’t like the feeling at all. “Please, don’t leave me.”

Aiba looked at him at last, Nino liked even less that the usually warm eyes were looking at him again, but now they were steady and filled with anger. He never thought Aiba was even capable of being angry.

“Well you should have thought about it before going behind my back with this… this man,” his voice growled.

“No, you don’t get to do that, you never hung around. You never asked if I had other commitments. You never even spent the night here.” Nino retorted.

“Well how would I know I had started seeing a fucking whore!” Aiba shouted standing up, kicking the chair as he did. Nino winced as it collided to the sofa and then the floor. “I’m out,” he spat between his teeth before turning around and walking out.

Nino followed him out, “Can we talk about this? Please?” he pleaded trying to get a hold of his shoulder or arm.

“What’s there to talk about?” He turned around, his eyes were shining with unshed tears, but his grimace seemed dangerous, “How about the fact that you are just another fucking asshole, just like everyone else. Get away from me.” Aiba barked before striding away. He left Nino torn in front of the closed bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: all4cyanide

Jun noticed something was off soon. He tried to compensate, to do something, but it just wasn’t enough. He didn’t ask though, somehow it scared the hell out of him what he might hear. He was actually glad when he arrived at the juice bar after a monotonous day to find Nino being ravished against the counter by the suit guy with a red car.

He went to the combini to waste some time, to let them finish. He took the chance to stock their fridge. By the time he was back the red sedan was already gone. He went upstairs to find Nino playing sprawled on the bed.

“You’re late, Jun-kun,” he groaned, tossing the PlayStation paddle aside.

“You had company, so I went shopping.” Nino stood by the table as Jun put away the groceries he had bought. “Do you want dinner?”

“No.” He answered walking to hug him from behind, Jun startled and pushed him away, “What’s wrong?” Nino’s face fell in concern.

“Nothing, I’m just… I can’t… with people coming from behind.” Jun relaxed a little now that he was facing him.

“Okay, I won’t do it again.” Nino assured him, smiling, and it was the first genuine smile he had in days.

Jun smiled back and leaned to kiss him on the forehead, then reached forward to wrap him in his arms. He was responding to the touch and to the graze of lips that followed, to the heat of his body.

Nino´s lips parted and Jun stuck his tongue between them. Nino sucked him in; his whole body seemed to be sucking him into whatever Nino wanted. Jun’s hands palmed their way up the other man’s spine and down to his buttocks, fondling it. Nino hoisted his legs and hooked them behind Jun’s waist.

Jun maneuvered to sit on the couch. Nino’s hips were moving so they had some kind of friction between them. Pulling off Nino’s worn hoodie, he had access to his skin. He caressed him slowly trying to take his time enjoying what they were doing.

It would have been perfect if not for the knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Nino asked letting Jun caress his neck with his lips.

“Aiba!” Someone answered behind the closed door. Nino looked into Jun’s eyes asking silently if it was okay. Jun nodded once, sighing, as he lost the warmth of the other’s body. Nino pulled his worn yellow parka on before opening the door just enough to see Aiba.

“Ask him if he wants to stay for dinner.” Jun urged as he walked to the kitchen to resume the putting away of the groceries and to prepare something quick.

Nino walked out to the stairwell and Aiba smiled at him. It wasn’t his usual light-of-the-world smile, the one that had captivated Nino. This one was a repentant smile, slightly apologetic.

“I am sorry,” the taller man whispered. “Is he inside?”

“Yes.” Nino looked at him, and his chest was aching. He just scratched his nose.

“I don’t wanna be apart from you.” Aiba talked in a deep voice, like he was struggling with it to make it come out. “Forgive me for what I said, and how I treated you. I would like another chance, if you’re not too pissed off.” He seemed to have rehearsed what he was going to say and Nino loved him for it.

Nino threw his arms over Aiba’s shoulders, held him tight, and murmured into his ear, “It’s okay. Just… don’t do it again… Please. I don’t think I can take it.”

Aiba held him back. They stayed hugging for a while.

Then Nino spoke again. “Jun wants to know if you wanna stay for dinner.”

“Is it okay?” Aiba was worried, and Nino smiled at him reassuringly. “Yes, I’m starving.”

Nino pecked him on the lips and with a bright smile, he guided him inside the apartment. What Jun was cooking was starting to smell good. For a moment Aiba seemed to be on the verge of running away. Nino tightened his grip on his hand.

“Jun.” He said waiting for his lover to turn around and face them. For a moment it looked like he was going to scowl, but at the end Jun smiled. “This is Aiba-chan. This is my roommate, Matsumoto Jun.”

Aiba smiled back. They bowed politely before Jun turned back to cooking and the other two sat at the table to wait. They talked. It was awkward at first, but it seemed all three wanted it to work so at the end it did. Aiba went back home after a few drinks and Jun went to bed first. Nino washed the dishes with a content smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta** : [](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/profile)[**all4cyanide**](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/)  
> 

Nino felt Jun beside him. The sun was barely rising and the room was filled with the faint light of dawn. They hadn’t had sex in weeks. Since Jun got the job. Not once since he had been living there. Nino knew it was his own fault, because he had been sulking after Aiba exploded, and when he came back, Jun stopped even trying. They all three had been hanging out almost every evening after that first dinner.

The surfer had been quiet. Nino wondered if Jun was starting to regret this. He reached and pulled his hair out of his face tenderly. The man was bad at mornings; it was one of the things he had discovered now that they lived together.

He watched him for a few minutes. Just concentrating on how his chest rose and deflated with a deep sound, almost like a snore. One of his arms rested over his head, the other against his chest. He was wearing a tank top and shorts to sleep. They hadn’t been naked together in quite awhile. Nino sighed letting his hand reach forward again, to pull his top up a little bit, discovering his happy trail. He liked it. He put his stubby fingers on it and followed until his hand dived into Jun's shorts causing him to moan in his sleep, shifting his legs. Nino stopped his movements, observing how his eyebrows furrowed and then he became relaxed again.

After staring at him for a while, he decided to keep his hand moving until he was grazing his half erect dick. He played with his pubic hair, studying Jun’s face as he closed his fingers around his cock and started pumping really slowly, hardly moving. He was reveling in the reactions of the other one as he squeezed harder or thumbed the slit on the head.

He wasn’t expecting when Jun turned over and trapped Nino under him. He forced a kiss, biting the thinner lips. Nino pulled his hand out his trousers and held him closer.

“Fuck me Jun.” He moaned as his hands fondled the other’s ass.

“What?”

“Please”

“Please what?”

“Put your fucking cock up my asshole.”

“You want a cock, or my cock?”

“Yours, Jun, I want to be fucked by you…” Nino whimpered clinging to Jun’s body as tight as he could. “I want you right now.”

Jun pulled Nino’s pajamas off and he was naked on the bed in an instant. He watched him as he got rid of his own clothes. He wanted to touch himself but he wasn’t lying when he told Jun he wanted him, so he waited. Jun’s skin was too hot, exactly like he remembered, like he wanted him. Nino reached to touch him but Jun just let him do that for a little while, watching him below his long lashes. When the small hands reached his hips and tried to go to his crotch Jun grabbed them by the wrists, bringing them together and pulling his hands over Nino’s head.

“Can I?” He asked, his eyes didn’t seem sleepy anymore and he looked amazing against the early morning light coming through the window. Nino nodded, anything to keep him going. So Jun left the room, fetching a purple messenger bag from one of the only two pieces of furniture (a bookshelf and a wardrobe) he had brought with him. Nino had seen it before when Jun put his stuff in order, but Jun just smiled suspiciously and put it away. From the bag came a plastic strap with a square in the middle. Nino didn’t know what happened, because he had been too busy kissing whatever skin he could reach. Then he felt the plastic around his wrists putting them together. After securing Nino's arms, Jun sat up to watch him. “Stay still.”

Jun smiled and examined him, “is it okay?” he asked taking a rope out of the bag Nino wondered briefly where he got the rope and what else he had there, but it didn’t matter. He nodded and Jun smiled, his face looked between relieved and expectant.

Jun wrapped the rope tightly around his left ankle and then his left thigh and then looked at him as to evaluate if it was what he wanted and then did the same to his other leg.

“You look so sexy like this Nino…” he complimented softly, caressing his shin and feet. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, until Jun decided to talk again, “I just told you a compliment, when someone compliments you, what do you say?” Jun scolded pinching the skin of Nino’s thigh.

“Thank you.” Nino wailed.

“Seriously, Nino, I’d have thought your mother taught you better.” Jun reprimanded pushing his knees apart to expose the half hard dick and he had a nice view of his rear too.

Jun started alternating sweet caresses along Nino’s pale skin with sharp pinches in random places. Nino wouldn’t admit it but that pain was beginning to turn him on like nothing else. Then Jun turned him around on his knees. Nino rested his tied hands on his thighs, trying his best to not touch himself, even if he wanted to do just that, very, very badly right now.

Jun turned away to the bag he had left at the foot of the bed, pulling it closer and then stopped in front of his lover. He took Nino’s head between his hands forcing him to look at his face, “This is not a punishment,” Jun’s soft voice floated in the silent room, Nino furrowed his brow in confusion, but Jun only continued, “it’s not for you to endure, we are not testing your limits today, so if you’re feeling uncomfortable or if you can’t take it, please tell me. I need to trust that you will tell me when things aren’t good, and you’ll have to trust I’ll stop if you don’t like it, do you understand, honey?”

“Honey?” Nino wondered with a smirk.

“Do you understand, Nino?” Jun asked again with a strained voice, like he’s just this close to losing his patience.

“Honey’s good, I like honey… Not eating it—maybe in tea—, but…” Nino trailed off but the severity of Jun’s stare made him stop and answer what he had been asked, “Yes, Jun I understand.”

“Good.” Jun said with an approving smile. He leaned and kissed Nino slowly.

Kissing Nino was a distraction from what his hand was doing. Jun reached for one of the handful of clothes pins he had put on the bed out of Nino’s sight. Jun caressed his arms and pinched the skin just above the left elbow with the clothes pin. Nino gasped, it didn’t hurt too badly, so he just kept getting lost in Jun’s kiss. Jun did the same with the right arm. It was more uncomfortable than painful.

Jun put another two about two inches up from the first ones. Those were painful and Nino tried to concentrate but he couldn’t.

“Should I remove them?” Jun asked in a concerned voice.

“Just the last ones, please.” Nino answered, and he was relieved from them at once.

“I’m sorry, do you want me to continue?” Jun said caressing the skin that now was marked with furious red spots.

“Yes please.” Nino asked sighing in relief when Jun continued, licking and sucking Nino’s neck.

The next try was on his abdomen, below his belly button. Strangely, Nino didn’t feel more than a pressure. Jun kept kissing Nino’s collar bones and chest as he put another just next to the first one.

Jun tongue flicked over Nino’s left nipple and then the right one his hands caressing Nino’s sides. Then the surfer’s hands went to caress his thighs. The next pin was put on the skin of his right thigh. It hurt, but not too much, just enough.

Nino groaned when he felt Jun did the same on his left thigh.

“Are you still good?” Jun asked between kisses he was giving his chest.

Nino nodded and his body jerked forward when Jun dipped his tongue inside his bellybutton.

“I asked you a question.” Jun said stopping to level his face with Nino’s and looking into his eyes.

“Yes, Jun is goo–, I’m good.” He answered and bit his lower lip when Jun’s hand caressed the skin where Nino’s leg joined with his hip.

The bound hands were lifted over Nino’s head. “If you lower your hands, I’m going to stop.” Jun indicated with a smirk. Nino was about to ask stop what? But then Jun leaned over to lick the tip of Nino’s cock.

Nino leaned back holding his arms as he was told, letting Jun take him into his mouth little by little. Jun’s tongue moved against the foreskin and it felt delicious. It just took a couple of minutes until his arms started to feel tired. He wanted it to last a little bit longer. Jun didn’t usually suck him off and Nino wanted Jun to keep doing it as long as he could.

Nino’s arms started to hurt and he propped them against his head as his hips bucked on their own to thrust into Jun’s mouth. Jun stopped then.

“Your arms.” He pointed out, “are you tired?”

“Ye..ah.” Nino answered not really sure if Jun was mad or anything.

“Too bad… I wanted to keep going.” Jun whispered lowering Nino’s hands to rest on his thighs.

Jun kissed Nino again, slowly, letting Nino’s tongue in as much as the other wanted to. When he pulled apart, Nino’s eyes were dazed. He looked so beautiful. He picked up another pin and put it on the other’s lower lip.

Nino opened his eyes wide but it didn’t feel bad so he didn’t protest and Jun added another pin next to the first one. The surfer leaned and licked his nose before sucking on his jaw and neck. Nino moaned when his teeth grazed over the skin he just licked. It wasn’t long before Nino was trembling, his back on the bed, legs wide spread and arms over his head as Jun sucked and bit everywhere. Then there was that pain ripping his nipples, when Nino opened his eyes, he could see the pins clapped on his chest and whined. It didn’t feel bad, quite the opposite.

“You like?” Jun asked before his mouth sucked Nino’s thigh and then licked his testicles.

“Yes!” Nino keened, “—lease…” he asked with his lower lip still trapped by the pins

“You say thank you first.” Jun stopped and he kneeled. The surfer’s erection fell heavy on Nino’s when he leaned over putting his hands at either side of Nino’s head.

“Thank you” He said. “—lease…”

“Open your mouth.” Jun ordered, when Nino obeyed, he dipped his tongue inside it briefly. Then he pulled away altogether, retrieved the lubricant from the drawer where they had stashed it. “I’m doing you bareback.” Jun said after hesitating for a second. He felt relieved when Nino nodded.

Preparation was quick, Nino wanted to come so badly so he just relaxed so Jun could shove two fingers easily inside him.

Nino couldn’t do anything but pull on the rope binding his hands and legs, and beg. Jun seemed to be reveling in his pleas. So he decided to bite his upper lip to stop any sound coming up his throat, to see if Jun would speed up that way.

“Ask for it.” Jun commanded, his voice wasn’t steady anymore. The surfer was stroking his own cock.

“Let me have it.”

“Have what?”

“Let me have your cock.”

“It’s yours.”

“Let me have it up my ass, Jun.”

“That’s it.” Jun whispered shifting so he had his cock against Nino’s perineum. “Say it again.”

“Le- me—“ Nino started saying, but Jun clicked his tongue and he stopped.

“My name, say it again.”

“Jun.”

Smiling, the surfer rubbed the head of his cock against the hole before entering it slowly. Nino sighed. It felt so good, the pins pressing his skin, Jun’s hands against his knees pulling him up to go inside him more easily. Then it was all in, smoothly.

“Open your eyes.” Jun asked with his trembling voice. And when Nino did, he could see him clearly, as the sun was all up now, Jun’s hair falling on his forehead and his thick eyebrows, dreamy eyes. “I love you, Nino.”

Nino tried to say something but his throat seemed too dry. He swallowed before being able to speak. “I love you too, Jun. So fucking much!” Nino yelled pulling his hands they were still bound together and he hooked them behind Jun’s neck.

Jun snapped his hips and Nino groaned, pulling on his neck to make him near. He wanted a kiss. So he got it. Jun complied, burying himself deep inside Nino, it felt amazing. It didn’t take long for Nino to be just at the edge of his orgasm, if only Jun would reach between them and stroke his cock…

Then Jun did, and it was fireworks, and festivals with loud music, a concert and the entire crowd shouting and dancing. He might have lost a minute or so. In which the world ceased to exist. Then there was the pain, the rope cutting into his skin, the pins still attached.

“Jun, please untie me” He asked and his voice was hoarse.

“Of course.” Jun answered with an equally coarse voice. Most of the clothespins had fallen with the rough treatment he had received. Jun just had to pull the ones from Nino’s nipples. When he did, the other sighed with relief.

Then he unbounded the legs slowly, helping Nino to unfold them slowly.

“Seriously, Jun-kun, where do you even get this kind of stuff?” Nino said offering his hands to let his lover work on them.

“I just…” He started, his face went red as he pulled a pair of scissors from the purple bag and cut the cuffs off. “Bought them?”

“You’re kinky… I like it” Nino said, sitting up to be able to kiss Jun.

“Oh crap!” Jun yelled, getting up and fumbling around. “I’m so fucking late.” He said when he finally found a towel and went running to the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Beta** : [](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/profile)[**all4cyanide**](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/)  
> 

Aiba was too quiet as he sat at the table with Nino. He was way too damn quiet. It was somewhat scary. The tension floated stagnant throughout the room as they waited for Jun. Jun had been late to work, and now he was late from it too. Now they waited, Nino leaned towards Aiba’s shoulder, movement that usually made his friend smile, but today he barely acknowledged him.

After some time they decided to re-heat the Chinese food Aiba had brought from his parents’ restaurant. The meal was uneventful and Nino barely had a bite or two, glancing at Aiba now and then, but he wasn’t paying attention to anything around him. Nino sighed and tried to have some more food before deciding to quit.

“Aiba-chan?” Nino called him as he put the leftovers in the fridge for Jun and the other cleaned the dishes.

“Hmm?” Aiba didn’t turn to see him, but his face was serious.

“Are you okay? You seem… I dunno, far away…” Nino suggested turning to wrap Aiba in his arms.

“What’s that on your wrists?” Aiba questioned taking the hands that were slithering on his belly and chest. He brought them up to examine the bruised skin.

“The handcuffs burned me a little” Nino whispered casually into Aiba’s nape, since he couldn’t really reach his ear to press his lips to it. He was anything but casual about it, he just wished that Aiba wouldn’t flip out.

“What handcuffs?” Aiba said turning around to look into Nino’s eyes. “You were fine yesterday. What is Jun-kun doing to you?”

“He bound my hands,” Nino offered with a smile.

“And you agreed to that?” Aiba asked with a concerned grimace.

“Yes. You can do it to me if you want to, just not today, it still hurts.” Nino proposed playfully, then he thought for a second about it and continued, “Or you could ask Jun-kun to do it to you, you might enjoy it too.”

“No way, José” Aiba protested loudly and something within Nino knew Aiba wasn’t really against it.

Nino chuckled and pressed a kiss to Aiba’s collarbone. Aiba realized then that under Nino’s shirt there were other bruises so he pulled the fabric.

“Are you really okay?” Aiba said again examining a bite on his neck. “Is he an animal?”

“You jealous?” Nino teased, biting his lower lip.

“Yes,” Aiba swallowed looking into Nino’s eyes and then added, “And worried,” as an afterthought.

“Aiba-chan…” Nino started to say, but he decided not to and just to press a kiss to his lips.

Aiba responded to the kiss, reluctantly at first. It wasn’t long before the dishes and all were forgotten, and Aiba was backing him towards the bedroom. Nino smiled into the kiss clinging to the other’s body as much as he could. He noticed when Aiba’s attention started to drift when they were passing by the bookcase and wardrobe just outside the bedroom, the furniture Jun had brought with him.

Nino climbed onto the bed, kneeling on the covers, waiting for Aiba to do the same. Aiba looked around just like the time he realized someone else was living in the apartment. Nino knew he had to distract him or else he would pull back. So he sat on the edge and let his hands touch Aiba’s knees, just below the hem of the shorts he was wearing. It’s a light graze, designed only to take his attention off whatever it was that was troubling him.

When his lover’s eyes were on him again, Nino smiled sweetly, pushing forward to reward him with a kiss. Aiba opened his mouth immediately to take Nino’s tongue, holding him around the neck.

Nino was taking his time, taking Aiba’s clothes off and kissing his skin. Aiba tried to push Nino down and get him to offer his backside to him. But the owner of the bar had other plans and he put Aiba on his back and straddled him carefully watching his silky, disheveled black hair on the bedcover, his dark eyes glazed looking at Nino expectantly as he let Aiba’s erect cock fit into the crevice between his buttocks, rubbing it slightly.

Aiba gasped, holding Nino by the thighs, “Please, Nino,” he begged softly.

“I’m sorry,” Nino answered with a regretful smirk. “I’m afraid, either we do only this…” he continued rotating his hips and making Aiba shiver. “Or you let me inside of you.”

“Yes.” Aiba grunted, “I mean, yes, fuck me.” Aiba whined.

Pulling apart, Nino fetched the lube from the bedside table. When he turned around Aiba had his legs splayed widely and he was stroking himself. The grin spread all across Nino’s face and Aiba returned it as much as he could while biting his lower lip.

Preparation was something Nino was not used to doing for someone else, but he pushed Aiba’s knees up to expose him further and he could see the perineum and the puckered hole. He caressed that space on Aiba’s body with his left hand, realizing he had never seen it before, when Aiba sighed. With his right hand, he opened the tube of lube and poured some into his finger that he had been sweeping from the back of Aiba’s balls to his ass and back again. He pressed into the anus gently just letting the ring of muscles open itself. It was so easy.

“Why did you never let me do this to you before?” Nino asked softly, fascinated by the way his finger went in and out of Aiba.

“You never asked…” The other whimpered when Nino put another finger inside him.

Aiba was willing enough, desperate enough, so the preparation went smoothly and quick. Nino pulled a condom on himself and pulled Aiba, who held his own legs by the back of his knees, leaving Nino’s hands free.

Nino held his erection and carefully aimed it before entering him. He did it slowly even if Aiba was begging him to hurry up—alternating with telling him how good it felt.

His cock was buried deep, when Nino heard the door click open. Oh shit, he thought for an instant.

“I’m home.” Jun called taking off his shoes. At the same time Aiba’s body went tense, and instead of pleasurable the pressure around Nino became a little painful.

“Welcome Home.” Nino called and his voice came out choppy, then he whispered into Aiba’s ear, “relax… you’re hurting me.”

Aiba took a deep big breath and the pain lessened, almost disappeared, but Nino could still feel most of his muscles tense. So he pumped his hips out and inside Aiba again. The taller man whined and his hands released his own legs and went to his mouth to keep any sound in. Nino held his legs instead before doing it again, slowly.

Jun’s shadow was on them, the door of the bedroom never was closed, because of the size of the bed, so he walked in like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Jun reached behind the pillow closer to the bedside table.

“I’m sorry I just need my PJs” Jun apologized and then he leaned to put a little kiss on Nino’s temple before getting out of the room as quickly as he could.

“There’s some Chinese in the fridge if you are hungry.” Nino offered in a moan, he hadn’t stopped moving all the while and Aiba had turned away to keep from facing Jun.

“Thank you.” Jun yelled from somewhere in the apartment.

“I don’ t think Jun-kun will mind if you do a little noise.” Nino whispered tugging Aiba’s hand off his mouth.

When he couldn’t get his lover to take his hands off his face, Nino decided to thrust his hips harder and deeper into him, stroking the cock between them. Faintly he heard the microwave go off outside. Aiba finally let go and reached towards Nino to place a bruising kiss on his mouth.

“You’re so hot Aiba-chan…” Nino groaned between kisses. “Are you close?”

Aiba nodded enthusiastically as an answer. Nino pulled back, “Ride me then.”

They quickly changed positions. Aiba’s fluffy hair fell over his eyes while his hips moved experimentally to find the right angle. Nino caressed his chest and abdomen as he did that, taking a hold of the cock when his lover had seemed to find a good rhythm.

Soon Aiba was spilling on him and he had to thrust up a few more times to come. Aiba fell on him. The way they stayed after their orgasms was making Nino feel a little claustrophobic, until Aiba moved to press his mouth against his cheek and then muttered against his ear, “I love you, Nino, don’t ever leave me…”

Air became too thick and sweet like honey, Nino turned to kiss him properly telling Aiba that he loved him too between kisses. After a while Aiba moved off Nino. They kissed a whole lot more.

Aiba was falling asleep when he whispered, “Where is Jun-kun sleeping?”

“On the couch.” Nino answered taking some tissue to clean himself.

“He can sleep with us if he wants to.” Aiba said softly, scooting to the far side of the bed.

“I’ll tell him.” Nino smiled, cleaning Aiba haphazardly before striding out the room.

Jun was reading a dark red cover book with his feet propped against the center table. Nino went into the bathroom to dispose tissue and used condom in the bin there.

“Aiba said you can sleep with us.” Nino repeated sitting beside him.

“Did you change the sheets?” Jun asked looking at him out the corner of his eye.

Nino blushed before he confessed, “No, I didn’t change them today.”

Jun turned his head to see Nino directly, “Okay, let’s go to sleep.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta** : [](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/profile)[**all4cyanide**](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/)  
> 

Nino smiled when he saw Sho, who was grinning tiredly from the doorway. Nino jumped over the counter and held Sho tight. It had been almost three weeks without seeing him and he had missed him.

“Where have you been?” Nino questioned as Sho helped him close the metal blinds on the outside of the Juicebar.

“There was a change of management, departmental restructuring, and it was a mess. I worked 12 to 18 hours a day, weekends too…” Sho commented. He seemed a little desperate to be spending some alone time with Nino.

“I've got guests in my apartment,” Nino said before pulling Sho inside the Juice bar, “Do you mind if we stay here?”

 

“No, not really I just wanted to see you. I won’t lie, I wanted to spend the night with you…”

“If the old man is not too tired, we can do some workouts right here.” Nino teased pulling Sho flush against his chest by the hem of his pants.

“You sure? What about your guests?” Sho wondered looking into Nino’s face, craving his heat so much that he didn’t really pull away, he wrapped him in his arms.

“They can be alone for fifteen minutes.”

“FIFTEEN MINUTES!! I’LL SHOW YOU, BRAT!” Sho complained before kissing Nino’s mouth hard.

Nino was thankful the marks from the last time he was with Jun were already gone when Sho slid the bright colored shirt down his arms. Everything was happening with a desperation Nino didn’t know from Sho.

He had been pretty content since Aiba and Jun seemed to be less freaked by the situation. And now that Sho was there again, his life was complete.

Sho had always been blunt. A little unskillful, but what he lacked in grace, he made up for in persistence and dedication. He could easily take hours to study his lover and learn what made him tick. With Nino their relationship had been going on long enough, so Sho already knew.

Sho pushed him against the counter and traced Nino’s back with his mouth, teeth and tongue. Nino let him do whatever he wanted. Sho seemed to feel more pleasure from touching than from being touched.

The pants were soon dealt with, both pairs. Sho slid the boxer shorts slowly down the pale butt, kissing it. Sho’s hands were massaging Nino's buttocks as he kissed every patch of skin he could reach. Then he traced Nino’s legs down to the back of his knees, still sucking and lapping his behind, and up again. Sho’s thumbs fit between the ass cheeks in front of him and separated them.

He circled his anus with his finger before turning him around and kissing Nino’s lower belly, all around his cock while his hand tugged gently on his balls.

“What are we using to ease…” Sho asked looking into Nino’s face, who was looking at him with concentration.

Nino had to pull apart from Sho to produce a tube of hand lotion. When he saw the puzzled look in his lover’s face he explained, “Citruses make my hands dry and they hurt.”

Sho trapped him against the wall and kissed him hard, using his hips to rub his erection against Nino’s hip. Nino gasped and took Sho’s tongue, sucking it happily.

Sho shoved his leg between Nino’s, Then he slicked his fingers and reached to his ass stroking his lubed finger against his opening. Nino kissed him fiercely while Sho prepared him to fit something thicker than a finger there.

When Nino was prepared enough, Sho lifted him off the ground, using the wall behind Nino as help while he slid his cock inside him.

They stayed still for a moment after Sho was sheathed inside Nino, and very quickly built up a rhythm. Nino couldn’t reach his own cock to pump it though he was aching for it. His arms were trapped behind Sho’s neck.

“Sho… touch me please…” He begged feeling Sho sliding in and out rapidly.

Sho pumped him and he was gone after a couple of minutes. Sho still pounded inside him some more before squirting inside a condom Nino had fished from one of the drawers. He didn’t remember stashing it there.

When Sho finally helped Nino to the floor, he found out his legs wouldn’t support him and almost fell flat into his recently fucked butt, if not for Sho who helped him until he could support himself.

They sat on the floor once their clothes were more or less in their place and Sho talked for a while about work. Nino kissed his worries away without hurrying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Beta** : [](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/profile)[**all4cyanide**](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/) (thanks!!!)  
> 

The night was a little cold and Aiba was wearing a light jacket. He walked from the train station towards the juice bar that had become his temporary home. A block from the place he could see a tall man standing near the bar and he didn’t have to get closer to know it was Nino’s other lover, Jun. A presence he had grown used to over the weeks. Jun was wearing a blue jacket with a print of a flower on its side.

Jun was just standing there with his hands inside his jacket’s pockets and Aiba felt tense, why wasn’t he going in?

“Hi!” He greeted Jun, standing next to him, “What are you doing here?” Aiba continued looking at Jun, who was almost as tall as himself.

Jun gestured towards the bar with his hand, “Red-car-san is here.”

Aiba opened his mouth to speak, but turned to where Jun had pointed to. There was a red car in the parking lot. The metal curtains were closed but there was still light inside the bar, “Who—?” he asked, but changed his mind, “What—?” But he didn’t finish that either.

“I don’t know him, he’s just another of Nino’s friends.” Jun explained and his face reflected hurt. Aiba just didn’t want to understand, because understanding would lead to him hurting too.

“Friends?” He said after a minute or so. He wasn’t looking at the bar, but at Jun’s face, somehow it seemed safer.

“Yes, like you and me.” Jun answered finally looking at Aiba’s face. He smiled before saying, “Let’s go get some coffee, it won’t do us any good to wait out here. C’mon.”

Aiba followed Jun through a couple of blocks, he felt numb, and sad. Knowing about Jun was bad enough, and there was another one? Exactly how many lovers did Nino have?

“Stop.” Jun said, opening the door to a small café letting Aiba go through first. “I think it’s just us three, I can see in your face that you’re getting troubled.”

“I just wanted a good relationship,” Aiba whispered, sitting at the table by the window.

“We have one, don’t we?” Jun said, sitting beside him. “It’s not traditional, but it’s good.”

Aiba looked into Jun’s eyes for a moment. Then the waiter, barista and what seemed the only person attending the coffee shop walked to them and handed them menus.

“Good evening. Welcome to K8 café. Would you like something to drink?” The tall guy with a green apron said with a cute smile.

“Two lattes, please.” Jun replied without consulting Aiba. When the waiter nodded and turned around, Jun sighed, “Is it all right?

Aiba nodded. “Don’t you feel like Nino is only toying with everyone? Like we we’re just one of his games?”

“I try not to think too much about it.” The other confessed leaning forward. “But you’re pretty okay. I’m glad we met.” His eyes weren’t meeting Aiba’s, but he could see a blush on his cheeks and he knew he was glad he met Jun, too.

“How long do you think red-car-san will stay there?” Aiba asked, but Jun didn’t answer right away. He delayed his response even more when the waiter put the lattes on the table.

“Can I bring you something else?”

“A couple of cheesecakes please?” Jun asked with a smile that made the waiter blush.

“Right away.”

“Cheesecake is really good here,” he commented lightly. “Red-car-san was already there when I arrived,” he continued, “He usually stays for about half an hour, but today Nino closed the blinds before he left, so I am guessing they are going to take their time?”

“What are we going to do?”

“We’ll eat cake, drink coffee and talk, waste some time. Go home then.” Jun rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. Then looked at Aiba’s hand on the table and reached to grab it.

Aiba sat there, immobile for a moment, before returning the squeeze.

When Jun said, “It’s going to be okay,” Aiba thought it was true, that it had to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta** : [**kokkaii**](http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/)  
> 

It was Monday.

Nino had finished his closing chores and that only meant he could spend his night with either Jun or Aiba, maybe both. Sleep in late. He had made Jun go out of his way to buy a new game, so he had his day off all set.

Jun was already upstairs, getting dinner ready. He wanted to do something special, or so he had said, but when Nino asked him what it was, Jun only smiled and kissed him sweetly, disappearing into the apartment.

When Nino was climbing the stairs, he heard a giggle—one that was most definitely not Jun’s. He didn’t realize Aiba had arrived too, and he wondered why his taller lover didn’t go into the bar first to greet him.

He stepped into the entryway, taking his shoes off. At this time of the day, the best way to keep the apartment fresh was just to leave the door open, so Nino stepping into the apartment didn’t make any noise. Aiba was standing in the kitchen area trying to get past Jun, who was apparently protecting whatever he was brewing on the stove.

“We are NOT putting mapo tofu into my pasta!” Jun said firmly. Yet his voice had a quality, one that made Nino think- but it couldn’t be it, so he dismissed it. He stood by the fridge, looking at how Aiba was over Jun a little bit more than he had to be.

“Just a little, it’ll taste good!” Aiba laughed, passing his hands under Jun’s arms and pushing his chest flush to Jun’s back.

“No it won’t! You, stupid,” Jun panted between giggles, grabbing his hands.

Nino opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He still remembered how Jun had reacted when he tried to hug him from behind—was it a condition that only applied to him? Or… His thoughts trailed off as the hurt climbed from his chest up to his throat and Nino just stood by the fridge, barely inside the apartment, watching Jun elbow Aiba on the ribs. Then, in their playful struggle, they turned and saw Nino there. Aiba almost did a somersault to immediately get away from Jun. They looked embarrassed, as if they had been caught doing something wrong. Even though Nino couldn’t think on what would be bad about it, he too felt embarrassed.

“What’s for dinner?” Nino asked, trying to ease the thick, humorless ambiance. He walked to the table and sat down. Aiba followed Nino, taking the chair next to him. Jun and Aiba’s interaction changed once they noticed Nino; it quickly fell into the usual polite awareness of each other.

“Alfredo pasta,” Jun said with a pretty smile. Nino missed that smile—it made him forget the awkwardness he had felt upon finding them playing without him. He dismissed his discomfort. Aiba was fun and if they were getting along better, it was good.

Jun went back to cooking and Nino let Aiba wrap him in his arms, kissing his neck lightly as they watched Jun turn off the old stove and serve the pasta in three plates that he brought to the table. He smiled at them again. Nino looked up to his face and noticed Jun’s eyes weren’t looking at him, but at Aiba.

Nino pushed Aiba away to be able to eat properly, but Aiba didn’t budge. “C’mon, I wanna eat!” he said, playfully tickling Aiba’s sides.

Aiba laughed and let Nino go, using his arms to protect his sides.

“So that’s how you get him to stop?” Jun asked with a playful tone in his voice, taking some forks out of a drawer and handing them to the others.

Aiba growled and stuck his tongue out, settling down to his own seat and picking up the fork.

Aiba told a couple of jokes over dinner, waiting to drop the punchline just in the right moment to make Jun spill Coke out of his nose.

After dinner, they cuddled on the bed to watch a movie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **kokkaii** ](http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/)   
> 

Afternoon fell on the shore and amber light bathed the beach. Teenagers were chattering idly inside and outside the juice bar. They weren’t buying anymore. Nino didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all. He found the life that they brought to the place strangely comforting, more so when Ohno sat at the same table, ignoring Nino so deliberately that it was obvious. When the bar was packed, Nino could concentrate on other things besides Ohno.

He followed the lead of a couple of girls trying to seduce him. It flattered Nino that they wanted him even when he was around ten years older.

“I don’t work here; this place is mine,” Nino informed, offering a frozen strawberry to the three giggling girls.

“No way! How old are you?” asked a girl with bleached hair. She sucked on the strawberry seductively.

Nino laughed, noticing Aiba coming into the bar. “How old do I look?”

The girls looked at each other, trying to get to a consensus silently.

“He’s too old for you,” Aiba stated with his trademark wide smile, leaning on the counter.

“Hey babe,” Nino greeted him, using his arms to propel himself to kiss Aiba on the cheek.

The girls looked at each other again, puzzled. Nino couldn’t help both giggling and looking up to see if Ohno had noticed it. Aiba seemed bothered by it, but he didn’t say anything.

Nino was lost in the girls asking Aiba if he was Nino’s boyfriend, when he noticed Ohno glaring at him. He barely heard Aiba explain to them that he was a boy and a friend, but not a boyfriend. The conversation turned to him when one of the girls asked, “Do you kiss a lot?”

Nino decided to ignore Ohno and focus on embarrassing Aiba, telling them he liked to kiss the older man’s nether parts when they were alone.

“It’s okay, Aiba-san, you can tell them,” Nino pressed on with a naughty smile. He knew the girls didn’t believe them, but Aiba was turning as red as the strawberries the girls were eating. And that was adorable.

“Well, do you want me to start helping you with the closing duties?” Aiba offered, cutting Nino’s teasing.

“Yeah, babe, please take the garbage from the bins to the big container behind,” Nino said in a tone that wasn’t serious. Aiba knew him enough to know. The girls only giggled, watching him turn around and start doing what Nino said. “Well, girls, I’m sorry but we are going to close now,” Nino said with an apologetic grimace. He looked around again. There weren't any clients anymore, just the three girls and Ohno by the window.

“Oh, why don’t you come with us to the movie theatre?” questioned the girl with bleached hair. She seemed the leader, also the one who wanted Nino the most.

“Oh I can’t, I told my boyfriend over there I’d have dinner with him,” Nino said with a sappy smile, a very fake sappy smile, but sappy nonetheless.

“Are you really lovers?” the third girl wondered, the one that hadn’t uttered anything but thank you.

“Yo! Masaki! They wanted to know if we really are lovers,” Nino yelled over the counter, measuring the effect his words had, first in Ohno and then on the other man.

Aiba fidgeted to close the garbage bag he had just pulled out of the bin and shrugged before walking towards the bin at the far end of the juice bar. He walked by the guy who was sketching madly, hardly looking up from the paper. Aiba was pulling the full garbage bag from the second bin when he noticed the drawing staring back at him from the sketching pad.

“Is that me? “ Aiba asked, feeling awkward as his eyes went over the rough traces.

“Umhhh... Yeah, is it creepy? I am sorry...” the man sounded apologetic when he spoke, although his face wasn't apologetic. Aiba didn't notice, being too engrossed with the drawing.

“Yes, but it is also flattering,” Aiba said, finding it impossible to stop his mouth from speaking his mind. The man laughed.

“Ohno Satoshi,” he introduced, holding his hand out.

“Aiba Masaki, nice to meet you.” Taking hold of the slimmer hand, he smiled as brightly as he was.

“Masaki,” Nino called next to him, making Aiba startle since he didn’t realize the bar owner had approached him. “The girls want to know if you'd like to go to the movies with them.”

Aiba turned to see him, unsure of why Nino suddenly would want to hang out with girls who weren't even legal yet. The girls were still by the counter talking under their breath.

“Masaki?” Nino called again.

“Jun is going to be here soon.”

“Oh yeah...” Nino whispered almost to himself, then he turned to the girls yelling, “Sorry, gals, we already have plans!!!” The school girls looked disappointed while walking to the door, waving goodbye before leaving.

“Hey, Masaki, what are we going to have for dinner?”

Aiba furrowed his brow. He didn't feel comfortable with the entire situation, but he couldn't quite place the way this wasn't right. “I don't know. Let’s get some take out when Jun-kun gets here. He said he'll be early today,” Aiba offered quietly. “Look, Nino, this is Ohno,” he introduced, feeling guilty for neglecting the artist that had creepily, but cutely, drawn him.

“Oh I know him, believe me, only Masaki is so spacey to not recognize our local artist,” Nino muttered between his teeth, ignoring the man who was looking at him. “Let’s just close okay, so we can go upstairs and spend some time with Jun-Jun,” he continued, trying to push Aiba away from Ohno.

“You’re being rude, Nino,” Aiba whispered, trying to get away, but Nino only grabbed his upper arm tighter.

“No, Masaki, the old man over there is overstaying his welcome and I just want to go upstairs and turn on the PS3.”

“What's with the ‘Masaki’? Since when do you call me that?” Aiba shook Nino’s grip on his arm. Nino sighed and he looked helpless.

“I’m sorry, Aiba-chan, just- please, go upstairs. I promise I’ll explain later, okay?” Nino said in a low voice Aiba was barely able to hear. Suddenly things clicked in his head. He turned to see Ohno’s expression, which seemed quite blank.

Aiba was furious; he wanted to scream and do something. But he didn’t – he had told Jun he’d try, and he was going to. So he sighed and nodded, pulling the keys to the apartment out of Nino’s pocket and walking away.

 

\-----------------------------------

Jun was tired. It was the first time he felt this spent since he started his new job and he just wanted to get home and cuddle with Nino and Aiba… Mostly with Nino.

Jun walked across the street into the parking lot, somehow missing Nino halfway up the stairs and the guy holding him a few steps down. Now that he was just a few feet closer, he could see them clearly. He noticed Nino’s face was pale and damp when their eyes met for a second.

“See, Satoshi, see? Just let me go,” Nino uttered with a strained, low voice, as if he wanted to yell but he couldn’t. Nino glanced at Jun, silently asking for help.

“Please, Nino. Let’s talk… just talk…” the man said, not taking notice of the newly arrived.

“You never just talk. You are unable to- please, go back to your wife,” Nino hissed between his teeth, trying to shake the man off.

“She’s not in town—I already told you, Kazu,” the man said, climbing one more step, not allowing Nino to shake him off.

Jun walked quickly towards the end of the stairs, holding his ground and finding the strength he thought he lost. “What’s going on?”

“Jun-kun,” Nino said with a crook smile. “Could you please tell Satoshi here that we are now in a relationship and you will not share me with him?” Nino asked with some strained desperation.

“Would you please let my boyfriend go?” Jun said and he looked a little dangerous with his unique facial features. The man let go of Nino’s arm.

“I was just trying to talk to my friend.” The man’s voice was soft and pleasant, even if the look in his eyes made Jun’s skin crawl.

“Do you know him, Nino?” Jun asked, stepping forward cautiously.

“Yes, but I don’t want to talk to him or see him,” Nino said, climbing a step backwards.

“You heard him,” Jun said, taking out his cell phone from his pocket and showing it to the outsider. “Go away or I’ll call the police.”

Ohno opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He glanced at Nino before sighing in defeat. He started moving slowly and as soon he was off the stairs, Jun walked past him and put an arm around Nino protectively, pushing Nino into the house.

“Welcome home,” Aiba’s voice greeted them from the kitchen. The air in the apartment smelled good – he must have been cooking something.

“Why didn’t you go out to help Nino?!” Jun asked immediately and forcefully.

“Help Nino?” Aiba asked, still stirring a pot on the fire. “To close? I was going to but this guy started flirting with me and Nino sent me upstairs.”

“Why didn’t you call for him if you knew he was up here?” Jun asked, turning to Nino who looked defeated.

Nino didn’t look up. He just shrugged before slumping on the couch.

Jun’s eyebrows knitted together and he went to sit next to him. Then he noticed the red eyes and almost overflowing tears.

“What happened? Did he do something to you?” Jun asked, dropping his pissed off act, and his voice turning concerned.

Nino shook his head slowly. Aiba was watching with his mouth open, still attending to the dinner he was cooking.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Nino stood, suddenly pushing Jun away more violently than he had to.

Nino got rid of his clothes after securing the bathroom’s door to be sure neither Jun nor Aiba would come after him.

He stood under the stream of water for a long time, aware he was crying, but also grateful for the water and that Aiba and Jun couldn’t see him breaking like this. He couldn’t understand when things with Ohno passed from feeling pain when they were apart to feeling pain when he was near. He knew he had to explain to both his current lovers. He had to stop crying to do it.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in Jun’s robe (since he didn’t plan the bath, he hadn’t brought in his own towel), both of his lovers were shooting him concerned looks.

“Come and eat dinner, Nino,” Aiba suggested. Jun was halfway through his cream-stew plate and Nino could see another half-eaten plate on the table.

Nino nodded and sat on the chair next to Jun. Aiba re-heated the stew a few seconds in the microwave oven that sat over the fridge.

They ate in silence. Aiba was the only one who spoke to ask them if they needed bread, if they wanted something to drink. The other two only answered, nodding or shaking their heads.

Jun and Aiba shared a glance as they started collecting the dishes to wash them. Nino stood up and went to the bedroom. He was glad they didn’t follow immediately. He got the chance to put on pajama bottoms, hang Jun’s robe to dry, and turn on his PS3 and play for a while, almost washing away the feeling at least a little before having to face either Jun or Aiba.

First one in was Aiba, shedding his t-shirt and pants and climbing to the bed only in boxers. Jun followed, also changing to his gray pajamas. Nino almost missed Aiba’s eyes reveling in Jun’s half nakedness, wishing he had too.

Nino took advantage of the cut-scene to scoot nearer to Aiba and pull Jun close as he climbed on the bed. They sat, occupying barely a third of the bed. Making Batman jump from a ledge to the other, Nino sighed.

“This place used to be my parents’,” Nino said in a dry voice. “My mom and dad worked on it all while I was growing up. But they always fought.” Nino swallowed, but he just kept playing with his eyes fixed on the TV. “I met Ohno when I entered junior high. He was a year older. He liked to dance and I liked filming videos. I followed him around a lot, making a documentary about the dance club and him – especially about him. He is superb. If you ever watch him dance, you’ll know he is.

“By the time he started high school, I was head over heels for him. Oh-chan only thought of me as his… boy toy. Maybe he did love me back then, I dunno-” Nino swallowed hard and the Batman onscreen was getting rid of a bunch of thugs at the same time.

Realizing his lover was crying, Jun stroke his back soothingly. Nino startled when he felt the touch, but he didn’t acknowledge it. He continued narrating.

“We were mostly exclusive while we were in high school. I was so happy. He was studying in a dance institute when he graduated and we saw each other fairly often. When he got a scholarship to do a season with a dance company in Europe, we started making plans for me to follow him.

“My father left then. We lost the house and had to move to the apartment over the bar. My mom was a mess for months. I barely graduated; I started to take over the bar, sometimes mother would help, sometimes she wouldn’t even get up from bed the whole day. Oh-chan- he was so angry the day he left. He told me it wasn’t my responsibility and that I should live my life, not my father’s, that I should follow him to Europe. I didn’t; I took my father’s place, in more ways than you’d ever care to know…” Nino stopped talking for a second, getting Batman to do something tricky in the game. His voice broke as he started talking again. “When Oh-chan came back, after nine months, he was engaged to this ballerina. Her father was the owner of a dance group back here in Japan.

“By then, mom was okay. She would leave the house, do the shopping for the house and the bar. She met the man who became her second husband. I didn’t think I’d ever see Oh-chan again. In Europe, he had picked up a new hobby – drawing – so he started coming here to draw. At first we talked. It was just like old times, when we first met and became friends. It hurt, but it was good to have a friend back, especially after my mom’s wedding when I found myself handling the bar alone.

“You started coming around then, Aiba-chan. We were cool for about half a year, the time it took for Oh-chan’s wedding to be planned: she bought that dress that was almost as expensive as a small car and the beautiful swan centerpieces made with fruit, and she hired her favorite band for the reception… it was amazing. They married and he kept coming to draw and talk. She took over her father’s business, when the man fell ill. She started to leave town often for business and Ohno came and asked me if he could stay over because he was feeling lonely without his wife. I said that of course it was okay, that we could have a men’s night and get drunk.

“But it wasn’t a good idea. Once we got drunk, he told me he missed me, that he regretted ever leaving, marrying, everything. He wanted me back. I have never stopped feeling things for him… We slept together. And then I didn’t see him for seven weeks and three days. I phoned him a couple of times, but he never picked up. When he finally came, he told me that he had made a mistake and we were never to talk about it or anything.

“Yet he came back to ask for my company every time she was traveling and he always retreats for a while every time. But she found us out… maybe a year a- no, probably more like two years ago. She forgave him, but only if we promised we would never do it again. I felt the loss of him all over again, but I also understood that it had to be that way. When he called, I didn’t pick up the phone. Eventually I got tired and cancelled the service. He came and found me with Jun, he saw Aiba-chan once too. I don’t think he knew it was you today, Aiba-chan. I have been refusing him, but I cannot tell him ‘no’. Not every time…” Nino’s voice trailed off and there was a moment of silence. Even the game wasn’t too noisy.

“Did you want me to let him take you? Is that why you’re crying?” Jun asked, his muscles going stiff and pulling away from Nino enough to face him but not to touch him.

“No! Not at all,” Nino whispered, letting the PS3 paddle go, and stretched his arms out to Jun, pulling him into a hug. “I just can’t- I don’t believe it’s- I just feel so free!!” he exclaimed against Jun’s neck. Then he added in a tiny voice, “Thank you.”

Jun held him back, gesturing towards Aiba to come close too. The taller guy put his long arms around both of them. Nino fell asleep in their arms, no dreams, no sadness. Just a pleasant slumber.

The next morning, he felt so good, still pressed against Aiba’s back, smelling the musky skin and with Jun’s hair tickling the back of his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Beta** : [](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/)**all4cyanide**  
> 

It was late on a very dark night. Nino woke up looking at Aiba’s sleeping profile. The man was lying on his back and one of his arms was over his head, the other probably digging his fingers under his underwear’s elastic band. Then Nino turned around to look for Jun because he couldn’t feel his second lover behind him. It wasn’t weird not feeling each other while sleeping in the way too big bed, more so when it started to get too hot to be comfortable to sleep all cuddled up.  
  
Jun wasn’t sleeping on the other side of the bed, the one closer to the door, Nino sat up and then started crawling on the bed to go and look for Jun. It was a little over a week after Ohno had disappeared, hopefully forever, but more realistically he’d try, at least once more to talk to him. Nino found himself standing face to face with the surfer at the door, Jun was rubbing the wetness of his hands off on his gray pajamas.  
  
“I only went to take a leak,” Jun explained in a whisper, pushing his lover back to the bed and patting him on the head, but missing and hitting his ear and shoulder instead.  
  
Nino nodded lying back on the bed and Jun lying next to him. It was Jun who started, he held Nino’s hand first, playing with his fingers, and then tracing his arm. Nino turned to see him.  
  
Nino couldn’t really make out the nuances of Jun’s face in the dark, he barely could make out his silhouette. The bar owner let his hand cross the space on the bed to meet Jun’s frame, traced it down to his waist and up again until his fingers were on his lover’s cheek all the while Jun was still grabbing the arm against the bed.  
  
Nino leaned to kiss Jun, and their faces clashed, Jun’s mouth was against his upper lip and almost his nose, and his own landed on Jun’s chin. After a little adjustment, they were kissing properly, using their arms to hold each other closer.  
  
Climbing over Nino, Jun ground his hips down to meet the other’s, creating some really good feelings down there. Nino dug his hands inside Jun’s shirt, tracing the muscles of the surfer.  
  
It was then when Aiba moaned in protest, because they were moving so much.  
  
“Masaki.” Nino called. But Aiba didn’t seem awake, not entirely yet. The animal trainer only shifted on the bed.  
  
Jun bit Nino’s neck, lifting the old t-shirt the bar owner had used to sleep. A shiver ran all over the shorter man’s body. Nino turned his head to encourage Jun to keep biting and sucking his skin.  
  
At some point, Aiba had opened his eyes. Nino could tell because some kind of light was reflecting on them. The hand closer to Aiba left Jun’s back and reached to touch the third man and his hand landed on Aiba’s naked torso. Aiba shifted closer taking Nino’s small hand between his and bringing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles, fingers and palm.  
  
The moan Nino had been holding fell out of his mouth. The sound had been weak and just with a hint of demand, Jun took it as his cue to get off his lover and look for the lubrication.  
  
After almost falling off the bed and injuring himself on the stuff that was on the floor, Jun decided to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. Aiba grunted when the light hit his eyes and Nino just closed his own finding Aiba’s body with his hands and kissing his shoulder, neck and finally his lips.  
  
Moaning a protest when Jun pulled Nino, not away from Aiba, just pulled his hips up to make his butt rise on the air. Then Nino’s buttocks was exposed, because Jun pulled his pajama’s pants just enough so he could start preparing him.  
  
Nino’s hand pinched Aiba’s left nipple and then the right, enjoying the hiss and jerk that his actions provoked. Jun was teasing Nino, and so the latter tried not to pay so much attention to him as he was paying to Aiba’s lower belly, dipping his finger inside the belly button and following the path of hair until he was caressing the skin under Aiba’s boxers, just barely avoiding the hardened flesh that was threatening to burst free through the front slit of the underwear.  
  
Aiba focused his eyes on Jun when Nino whined and rubbed his forehead against the tallest one’s chest. For a moment, it must have been just a couple of seconds, but somehow it felt much longer, both Jun and Aiba’s breath got caught on their throats. As if it was the first time they noticed the other in the room, both trying to make love to Nino.  
  
Jun felt a little embarrassed, like being caught with his hand in the cookie jar-or ass, in this case. Aiba felt like he was watching something he shouldn’t, like walking into his roommate jerking off.  
  
Then Nino moaned a complaint, something that that took a shape of a ‘don’t stop’, but neither Jun nor Aiba were paying attention. So Nino shifted, opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Nino asked softly trying to sit up, but being unable to straighten up all the way since Jun still had his finger inside his ass.  
  
“No…” Jun said pulling Nino flush against himself.  
  
Aiba gulped before talking, “Nino said something about ropes…”  
  
“Wanna try?” Jun asked with a smirk.  
  
\-------------------------  
Nino waited on his knees. Jun had inserted a butt-plug inside his ass and accommodated his clothes again so it wouldn’t fall out. Nino was starting to feel lightheaded so he stopped stroking his crotch, trying not to move too much as he watched what was unfolding in front of him.  
  
Smiling, Jun was trying to explain to Aiba what he was going to do. Nino had stopped paying attention to what they said, just trying to memorize the way their bodies looked against the lamp light.  
  
Jun passed the rope behind the taller man’s neck and knotted it so the knot fell exactly between Aiba’s collarbones.  
  
“Is it too tight? Remember this is not supposed to choke you. So if you feel it’s too tight you have to tell me.” Jun spoke in a calm, soothing tone. Aiba nodded as Jun tried the knot to be sure it wouldn’t run and harm the other man.  
  
Nino thought it was awkward, Jun was trying to not touch Aiba too much, as if he thought the tallest would get mad if he did. And Aiba, he was trembling with every touch, like it wasn’t enough. It made the bar owner smirk.  
  
The surfer’s hand traced carefully from Aiba’s shoulder to his nipple and with an apologetic face he tied the next knot at that height. He tied three more, the first one just where Aiba’s sternum finished, but Jun hesitated a little bit before tying the other two.  
  
“You have to take off your boxers.” Jun suggested coyly, making Aiba blush.  
  
Feeling tempted to laugh, Nino just stared, still sitting on the same spot. He willed his hands to stay on the covers, when the only thing he wanted right now was to touch himself as he watched the barely comfortable interactions.  
  
“’Cause, if you don’t take them off, it’ll be difficult to-“ Jun’s voice trailed off as his eyes glanced at Nino for the first time since he had brought his purple bag and taken out the rope.  
  
“O-of course” Aiba said rapidly sliding his underwear down his legs and letting it drop on the floor.  
  
Jun took in the view of Aiba’s half hard cock for a second or two before sighing and making another knot just at the base of the dick in front of him, grazing his thick pubic hair in the process. Then with the utmost care he lifted Aiba’s balls and made the two pieces of rope meet under it.  
  
“Hold yourself for me.” Jun forced his voice to say, feeling Aiba’s dick twitch in his hand while the other held the rope under the first hand.  
  
Aiba did as told and Jun tied the last knot.  
  
“Turn around” Jun commanded and this time he seemed to be projecting more confidence than before.  
  
When the taller man had done what Jun had asked he resumed holding the rope and passed it through the hoop around Aiba’s neck.  
  
The ropes dug between the ass-cheeks and Aiba whimpered, “Are you okay? Did it hurt?” Jun asked concernedly.  
  
“It feels… different.” Aiba panted passing his fingers over the ropes on his chest.  
  
“I’m not done, do you want to continue?”  
  
Aiba nodded enthusiastically, making a smile spread on the surfer’s face. Jun started dividing the two ropes and passing them through the hoops made by the knots he had tied on the animal trainer’s chest.  
  
When he had finished he made Aiba kneel facing Nino, Jun crawled to the bar owner’s side and contemplated what he had created.  
  
“Do you like it?” He asked loud enough so both of the other men could hear.  
  
“He’s so sexy.” Nino admitted after swallowing hard.  
  
“I think I do.” Aiba said unsure, shifting a little.  
  
Nino advanced on his hands and knees towards the animal trainer and sat up to be able to kiss him, tracing the skin exposed on the openings left by the rope. Aiba sighed and returned the kiss.  
  
Jun watched for a while before pulling Nino’s hips towards himself, stroking the buttocks over the pajama’s for a while. Biting the pale, tender skin, Jun lowered the pajama bottoms just enough to be able to pull out the plug and fuck him, just like he was going to do before they stopped. He recovered the lube from somewhere near the pillows and poured some on his fingers, and then he pushed them up the ass-crack.  
  
A moan filled Nino’s mouth bracing himself against Aiba.  
  
“I want you in me,” Nino whined pulling on a random piece of rope, making Aiba gasp.  
  
“Me?” Aiba hissed as Nino pulled on another piece of rope and it tightened up around his testicles just a little, just enough to send shivers up and down his spine.  
  
“Who?” Asked Jun teasing Nino’s ass slowly with his fingers.  
  
“Both.” Was the short answer before Nino latched his mouth to Aiba’s neck.  
  
“At the same time?” Aiba exclaimed pushing him away to make him look into his eyes.  
  
“Are you insane?” Jun said with surprise, at the same time Aiba spoke.  
  
“Don’t be silly- one first and then the other.” Nino said rocking on his knees, making Jun’s fingers slip out and inside his hole again.  
  
Aiba’s eyes found Jun’s and they look at each other still unsure of what was going on, though surly, Jun seemed more in control than Aiba, himself felt.  
  
“I…” Aiba started to speak but he stopped in a hiss when Nino bit his chest between the ropes.  
  
“You want to go first?” Jun asked, but at the same time Aiba spoke again.  
  
“I don’t mind sloppy seconds…” said Aiba with an almost shy smile that suited him so well.  
  
“Stop talking…” moaned Nino, pulling Aiba for a kiss.  
  
Bracing himself by holding the animal trainer’s hips, Nino leaned over, kissing wherever the rope let him. Nino took the mostly hard cock between his lips, using his tongue to swipe over the head.  
  
Aiba grunted, his eyes going to Jun’s actions. It was turning out completely impossible for Aiba to keep his eyes off Jun. Jun plunging his three fingers inside Nino’s asshole. Jun biting the buttocks to leave his mark on the extra pale skin. Jun’s eyelashes flickering open and close again every time Nino made a noise he liked.  
  
Nino was pushed away from the cock he was sucking with care, “You are going to make me come,” Aiba explained with a gasp, “I wanna come inside you.”  
  
Nino gave a gasp of his own when Jun pulled out his hand to lubricate his shaft.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you now, honey…” Jun said kneeling between Nino’s spread knees.  
  
“How come you only call me honey when you’re horny?” Nino asked panting, bracing himself for what would follow.  
  
“Fuck” Jun gasped, pushing the head of his cock inside the hole awaiting it.  
  
“Ahh… wait.” Nino cried, pulling away, “…go slow” He breathed out, bracing himself again, grabbing a handful of sheets with each hand.  
  
Doing as he had been told, Jun started to penetrate Nino’s body. It was taking all of Jun’s self-control to keep it at a pace that was comfortable for Nino. Then, when it was buried to the hilt, Jun holding Nino’s hips so hard the skin under his fingers turned white, Aiba met Jun’s eyes.  
  
It was potentially another moment in which they felt caught doing something they weren’t supposed to, but Nino started rocking back and forth making Jun groan loudly, before he caught up with his lover’s movements. Aiba became another arousing point, knowing Aiba was watching intently and stroking himself to what was happening with both Jun and their lover… it turned Jun on like crazy.  
  
It wasn’t until Nino reached between his legs and stroked Jun’s balls that Jun’s body exploded, not even giving him time to warn Nino.  
  
Falling on top of Nino, Jun was out for just a little while. Then the surfer rolled away from his lover patting him on the butt, apologizing for coming inside him without notice.  
  
Aiba was not moving from the spot where he was kneeling, still with his cock fisted in his right hand. He remained like that until Nino turned to lay on his back, spreading his legs to expose himself to Aiba, then the taller man moved on top of him, kissing him hard.  
  
The trainer had no qualms entering the lithe body in one swift move. Nino’s hands flew to attach themselves to the bigger man’s back, pulling on the rope.  
  
Aiba shuddered when he felt the rope tightening around various very sensitive parts of his body. It could be bad, he could finish so soon like this, and he needed to change positions, to stop a second.  
  
He pulled Nino and rolled to put his lover on top of his own body.  
  
Bracing his hands at either side of the animal trainer’s head Nino dived for another kiss, rotating his hips, feeling so good with the cock sliding in and out of him; his cock was against Aiba’s lower belly, being encased by their bodies, rubbing against the rope.  
  
No matter how long Nino had been juggling with his lovers, this was the first time he actually screwed one after the other.  
  
The ropes were starting to hurt so with another kiss Nino sat up and noticed Jun. The surfer was observing their every move, with his mouth slightly open. Nino pulled him close to kiss him as Aiba thrust up to keep things going.  
  
Jun’s hand wrapped Nino’s cock and started pumping. Nino closed his eyes just feeling all the good sensations on his body at once: the kiss, the hand, the cock.  
  
What sent Aiba over the edge, was Jun. But it wasn’t anything he did with the hand he was jerking Nino with. It was the other hand that pulled a knot on the complicated web he had made around Aiba’s body. It made the tallest of them stiffen and come inside Nino with a single hard movement. The same movement that made Nino see stars and spill on Jun’s hand and Aiba’s torso.  
  
Nino broke his kiss with Jun and fell on Aiba’s chest to kiss his chin and mouth lazily.  
  
“This was so good.” Nino muttered pulling Jun to kiss him too.  
  
After the glaze of orgasm dissipated a little, Nino rolled away to get some tissue. Jun was sitting awkwardly next to Aiba who lay there, in the same spot Nino had left him, looking uncomfortable too. When Nino went back to his lovers they had barely moved. He pecked Jun’s mouth as he cleaned the trainer’s body.  
  
“You should untie Masaki, Jun-chan” Nino suggested cleaning the come dribbling down his own thighs.  
  
Jun turned to see the third man and gulped. Aiba turned away licking his lips nervously, exposing the knot where it all came undone, so Jun could start undoing it. Jun’s hands were trembling against his skin as the man worked the knot that had tightened up with all the movement.  
  
Aiba shifted his back a little bit to be more comfortable and Jun’s hands slipped from the knot.  
  
“Ah… I’m sorry.” Aiba apologized and their eyes met one second and the next thing they knew, Jun was kissing Aiba. Jun’s lips were even more luscious than they looked, right now both had their mouths swollen from kissing Nino, and they tasted like the bar owner too. It felt so good.  
  
Then Jun pulled away abruptly looking at Nino who hadn’t moved from the place where he had been kneeling. Nino was looking at them with wide eyes. Aiba flinched and tried to get away from Jun.  
  
“It’s okay.” Nino assured them looking into Aiba’s eyes first and then Jun’s. He kissed the latter first and then the animal trainer, pulling Jun with him to replace him when he pulled away.  
  
At the end, Jun gave up trying to untie the knots. He just pulled a pair of scissors from his purple bag and cut Aiba free from the rope.  
  
They had a couple more hours of sleep before getting up, and getting their day started. It was Sunday so neither Aiba nor Jun had work. Nino opened the bar late, because people wouldn’t start arriving until after eleven.  
  
They leisurely prepared breakfast in a comfortable silence, exchanging kisses now and then.  
  
“Nino…” Jun started speaking as they drank coffee after eating the omuraisu they had made. “I’ve been thinking about red-car-san.” The surfer eyed Aiba carefully, as if they had talked about it before trying to bring it up.  
  
“Who?” Nino was confused, genuinely not knowing what this was about.  
  
“The man with the red car you fuck sometimes.” Aiba helped, a bit harsher than Jun had would like.  
  
“Sho?” Nino asked, comprehension starting to down on him.  
  
“Is that his name?” Jun questioned, waiting for Nino to nod before he started speaking again. “I think it would be fair to him and to us, both Masaki and me, if you talked to him about us.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I think so too,” Aiba intervened, “It’s fair for him to know you’re sleeping with someone else.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“It worked for us, right?” Jun said calmly reaching to touch Nino’s hand, and then grab it when he didn’t try to get away, “If you really like him, we might like him too, right?” He continued looking for Aiba’s gaze to ask silently for support.  
  
“We want to meet him.” Aiba explained, “We might not like him or he might not like us, but at least he’ll know you’re with us too, right?”  
  
Nino looked from Aiba to Jun a couple of times before blinking and rubbing his face with the palm of his hands. “I don’t want to,” he complained, his voice taking a higher tone.  
  
“You are not being fair to him, he has to know, and if he wants to keep the relationship with you, he has to do it without cheating, no lies. If he hears it from somewhere else, or if he walks in on us without you telling him, how do you think he’s going to feel?”  
  
Nino remained silent for a little bit more before saying, “Right… I’ll do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XS this was requested so long ago and I keep dragging it!! I'm sorry about that~ and also, happy birthday Nino you got an imaginary threesome as a present... woohoo~ also I have a drawing about how to do what Jun did to Aiba [here ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/sickgirl/Self-Bondage.jpg)(Warning: there are boobs on the drawing :P)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta** : [](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/profile)[**all4cyanide**](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/)

Nino stood in front of the pay phone for a while just considering whether to lie to Jun and Aiba and telling them that he had called, even if he didn’t. They certainly would notice once Sho didn’t show up at the bar soon. He sighed taking the business card out of his pants’ pocket and looked at it.

The personal cell phone number was written in a pretty and neat handwriting on the back. He let another sigh fall out of his chest as he unhooked the phone, slipped some coins in it and pressed the numbers.

The number of times he had used that number, he could count with the fingers of one hand. The same hands that right now were trembling like he had a hangover. The tone started and he had to take a big breath to help himself to keep from hanging the phone up.

When Sho finally answered his voice was deep and formal.

“Hey, it’s me. Nino, from the bar.” He informed casually, not letting his worries taint his voice.

“Hello, Ninomiya-san, how can I help you?” Sho’s voice was still proper and stiff, Nino guessed he was in the presence of his co-workers so he couldn’t speak freely.

“I need to talk to you, could you come over tonight?” Nino asked in one breath.

“Is something wrong?” Sho’s voice changed just a little, showing some concern.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just… need to tell something to you.”

“Of course, Ninomiya-san, that can be done today.” Sho assured, still in a business-like manner.

“I’ll be waiting for you, then,” Nino said sighing.

“Sure, see you later, Ninomiya-san,” Sho said before he hung up.

Nino knew. In his mind, he was sure Jun and Aiba were right. It had been functioning this way for so long that he was scared of what may happen. His heart wouldn't understand and kept pounding hard, he could feel it in his throat.

When he got back to the bar he saw Aiba behind the counter, freely giving that big bright smile of his. Aiba had offered his own cellphone for Nino to make the call, but Nino needed to feel some kind of control, so he went and made the call from the pay phone.

Jun had said he'd take Aiba for dinner so Nino could have some space with his date. Right now all Nino could do was wait, for Jun to come and pick Aiba up, and for Sho to arrive.

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

The red car pulled into the parking lot at the same time the last padlock clicked closed.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming, _Sakurai-san_ ” Nino commented with a soft smile playing on his eyes and emphasizing the san.

Sho smiled showing a little embarrassment. “I told you it could be done today, Ninomiya-san, I didn’t tell you at what time,” Sho retorted walking towards Nino. “Is it a bad time?” he added as an afterthought.

“Not at all, I would never say that you’re here at a bad time, Sakurai-san.” Nino said taking his hand before leading him to the upstairs apartment.

The door wasn’t closed yet when Sho pressed Nino against the refrigerator and kissed him.

Nino’s arms went to circle the business man’s waist as he responded to the kiss. Really, Sho’s mouth was so irresistible that he almost forgot why he had called.

“Wait,” Nino said when Sho ground his hips and Nino could feel the erection pressed against his lower abdomen. “Just wait,” Nino continued pushing him away.

“What?” Sho seemed annoyed as he pushed the door closed and stepped into the apartment.

He was surprised when he finally looked around and he noticed the wardrobe and the bookcase propped against a wall. Then the crate for a small pet Aiba had left in the middle of the living room area. The clean dishes being left to dry on the counter, but not put away yet. The magazines on the floor under the table, next to the couch. Sho’s mouth opened and closed and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“What is going on in here?” Sho asked, looking around once more, stopping when he was facing Nino.

“I need to tell you something…” Nino said toeing his shoes off and walking inside. “Please sit down and I’ll make tea.”

Nino’s guest narrowed his eyes and sat on the couch. This place had always been messy, and now was pretty neat even if it was disorganized. It was just a few of minutes until Nino passed him a cup.

“What’s wrong, Nino?”

Nino didn’t answer right away making Sho think the worst, but neither said anything.

“I’ve been thinking about us… and what we have…” Nino said slowly.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Sho said turning very pale propping his cup against the couch’s armrest and played with a dent the cup had in its side.

“No. I don’t want to. You are a very, very important part of my life. I always look forward to the time you’ll come by and visit me.” Nino took a moment to sigh right then, to try to read Sho’s expression, but the man was sternly looking at his cup. So he continued talking, “And before I say anything else, I want you to know I really love you. Please look at me…” Nino said kneeling in front of the man and touching his knee, “Please.”

Sho looked up and saw so much uncertainty in Nino’s eyes that it frightened him. It was like losing Eita-sempai once again. “I love you,” Nino repeated. Sho wanted to tell him that he loved him too, but he also had the feeling that if he told him that, he would end up feeling really stupid so he just held his words.

“What I want to tell you is-” Nino swallowed dry, “I was already seeing someone when I met you.”

“You cheated?” Sho said feeling dumber by the second, tightening his hand around the cup.

“No, not really… neither of you ever cared if I was with someone, you never asked… ” Nino gulped and tried to take Sho’s hand, the one that wasn’t holding the cup, but Sho just straightened on the loveseat, like he had nowhere else to run, but his only escape from the situation was doing that and hiding his other hand under his thigh.

“Who is he?” Sho asked shaking just a bit. It wasn’t fear, or sadness, he seemed pissed, more pissed than Nino had ever seen him.

“He’s a dog trainer who comes in here in the morning… but we were never serious before, we mostly fooled around once in a while… like you and me…”

“So we were just fooling around?”

“You were just using me to get over your sponsor…” Nino answered between his teeth, measuring the disbelieving grimace Sho was showing. “I’m not stupid, I know you were just doing that, and I know things have changed. They have changed for me, even though I always thought you’d leave me once you got over your sponsor. That the dog trainer would get bored of me… I always thought you would leave me.” Nino gulped and willed his eyes to stop the tears he felt burning to be let out. He didn’t have to cry, there was no reason, but the increasing redness in Sho’s eyes and the way his jaw clenched and unclenched

"I also started seeing someone else," Nino let out when he felt more in control of himself. "He's a surfer, who came here for years, he became my friend first, like you. He started to stay here when he came to surf... I... don't even know why he wants to be with me. I don't know why YOU or the dog trainer keep coming back...”

“So you want me to get bored of you,” Sho stated, standing up and startling the other man. His voice wasn’t loud, it sounded like it was barely contained. His arms were tightly wrapped around his own body, desperately looking for comfort. Nino wanted to give it to Sho, but he had never seen his face that scary.

“Of course not!” Nino sat on the couch next to where Sho had been sitting. “Weren’t you listening to me? I love you, and I don’t know when this became a lie, but I don’t want to lie to you anymore.”

“So are you leaving them?” Sho asked just with a hint of hope running across his face.

“No, they’re kind of living here now.” Nino answered truthfully.

“What? Is that why you’re telling me now? Because you didn’t have another option? Because now I am going to notice you’re not alone anymore?”

“I want you to meet them if you want to.”

“And then what? You having a big effing harem?”

Nino opened his mouth, but the words just didn’t come out, he tried again, but his voice refused to cooperate.

“Did you really think I was so desperate to not be lonely that I could just accept this?” Sho’s eyes were bloodshot and wide with fury, and he was trembling just a little bit. “Do you really think I’m that pathetic?”

“No, Sho, you’re perfect.” Nino found the voice in his throat at last. “…and I want you to stay in my life, even if you can’t see me again as your lover, please stay…”

“I... I need to get out of here.” Sho said and put on his shoes.

Nino followed him without bothering to put on shoes, “Please come back, lets talk about it?” he asked trying to catch up with the other man, but finding himself unable to.

“I can’t, I won’t be rational right now.” Sho said stopping and facing Nino. “I’m so pissed right now... I’ll come again, when I’m not this mad.”

“When will that be?”

“I don’t know, right now, I don’t want to see your face.” He said taking the car key out of his pocket and pressing the button to open the doors. “I don’t think I can be your friend. You lied to me once already, what else was a lie?”

“I didn’t! You never asked!” Nino said. “You never cared enough to even ask!”

Sho walked towards Nino, “There were a thousand times you could have said something,\ and you chose not to. You were lying, “ Sho explained in a deep voice. “You are worse than my sponsor, at least he didn’t know he was hurting me. You did it deliberately, you… you… lying piece of…” his voice trailed off as if he didn’t dare to curse. “Don’t call me. I won’t be coming here in a really, really long time. Maybe… maybe one day I’ll feel like I forgive you. Until then, stay away from me.”

With those words Sho got into his car, and screeching his tires, he drove off.

\----------------------------------------------------------

They walked from the train station probably closer to each other than they needed to, but neither took notice of that. Jun did noticed Aiba’s hand brushing against his as if he wanted to hold him, but chickened out at the last minute. So Jun just grabbed the hand and Aiba rewarded him with a shy smile, squeezing Jun’s hand in return.

They walked the few blocks left to the juice bar that way, fingers interlaced with each other, shy smiles on their faces. In the parking lot there weren’t any cars, the lights in the bar didn’t seem to be on, but neither were the lights of the apartment.

Concern crossed Jun’s face as they walked faster.

TV was on, the door unlocked, but that wasn’t surprising. Nino was standing on the bed holding the Guitar Hero guitar between his hands lifting it to get more points. The bar owner’s hair was messed up and his face more serious than it should be while playing a game. Aiba and Jun stood still, watching Nino from the doorframe, their hands still intertwined.

The song ended and cheers came from the speakers. Nino turned to see them, his eyes shifting from their joined hands to Aiba’s clueless preoccupied grimace to Jun’s blatantly protective look, and it all pissed him off.

“It’s your fault,” he hissed, letting the guitar hang from his neck. Nino’s eyes pursed into a glare neither Jun nor Aiba had seen before.

“What happened?” Jun ventured trying to get rid of Aiba’s grip and climb onto the bed at the same time.

“Sho is fucking pissed off! And it’s your fault!” Nino’s voice was getting higher and he couldn’t care less. His neighbors were a surfer’s shop and a restaurant that had no life this late at night.

“Want a drink?” Jun said dismissing Nino’s anger, finally releasing Aiba and walking out of the room. Aiba kept looking at Nino with the attitude of a kicked puppy.

Both actions made Nino even angrier.

“Fuck it! Fuck you!” Nino said jumping off the bed with the toy guitar still hanging from his neck, “And fuck you too!” he yelled, directing a glance to Aiba.

Both Aiba and Jun stayed static looking at each other and then to Nino.

“Sho is pissed and he’s not coming back ever and it’s your fault!” Nino yelled again.

“It’s not our fault you decided to juggle with people who cared about you!” Jun said, finally snapping

“If you claim to fucking care about me so fucking much why haven’t you never asked if I was dating someone, Mr. Righteous? Why did you never bother to ask how I got the bar? Why you didn’t you know about Ohno or my mom? No, sir, you care about my ass, and that’s about it!” Nino shouted, kicking the crate and throwing magazines and Aiba and Jun’s stuff that had been here and there.

Jun looked outraged, but he said nothing.

“You are being unfair!” Aiba intervened trying to get closer to Nino, but having to dodge the toy guitar as it flew across the room

“And how about you? Now ready to leave ME! Honestly I always knew you’d get bored of me and leave, couldn’t you wait until leaving me to get together?” Nino accused, and pointing to the door, he let out in a barely contained voice, “Just go! Go away! I don’t want to see either of your faces here!”

Jun said something about gathering his stuff before diving into his wardrobe for a duffel bag he then put some stuff into, before striding out of the apartment followed by Aiba.

“And come to pick up your fucking stuff soon!” Nino yelled again before slamming the door shut.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta** : [](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/)**all4cyanide**

Nino winced when a couple of minutes went by and there wasn't anything, but silence around. He realized what he had done and he felt an urge he hadn't felt since Ohno had started to sleep with him again. The need to do something stupid, to hurt on the outside as much as he was hurting on the inside, and it was pressing his skull trying to get Nino to do something. But then he also realized how stupid everything was, how ridiculous he had been, and how ridiculous he was, feeling that way for people that were just passing by.

He had been so stupidly happy whenever he woke up and Jun was still there, morning after morning, lying on the bed breathing deeply. When Aiba didn't run away every time they fucked, when they had dinner and played games. When they started not only to accept each other, but to fit together.

It was surreal, like a dream, one he would have liked to pass, because the waking up was even more painful than any dream before. Dreams, delusions, he was just fooling himself into thinking that someone could find him worth loving.

He kicked the door and turned to pick up the toy guitar to stop his own stupidity from running through his head, but the toy lay in pieces, so he went into his room. Nino gathered the parts of the controller thinking that maybe he could put it together later, but right now he needed to get his mind off things so he picked another game and started it over.

The games helped. They helped to quiet the thoughts that had invaded his consciousness, to make them less important. What did he care if Sho wasn’t coming ever again when Link could just get another rupee? Who cared if now Aiba liked Jun more than he liked Nino if he was about to level up and be able to take the next boss? What did it matter that maybe even Ohno wouldn't be back if he had found another Riddler trophy?

The morning light was already seeping through the curtains, but it took some time before it started bothering Nino. When he finally became aware of it, the only thing he did was pull the thicker curtain over the lighter one. He hadn't done that since Jun had started to sleep over.

Nino kept playing. He couldn't care less about the bar or the world right now. So he continued to play until his head started to hurt. He didn't know how long it had been, but it didn't matter any way. It was when the headaches started, making his vision fuzzy that he decided it was enough, and pulled a package of paracetamol and swallowed two pills dry before lying down to sleep. He didn't even bothered to turn off his console.

When Nino woke up, the game was paused, exactly the way he had left it. He continued playing, only taking breaks to use the washroom and have a sip of water or take more pills some of them stronger than paracetamol or aspirin and sleep when his eyes didn’t collaborate with the game.

The dark pit inside his brain wanted to give into the feckless exercise of imagining himself if he hadn't flirted with Jun, or if he hadn't ever stricken up a conversation with Aiba about the stupid dog that just peed on the bar's floor or if he had just followed Ohno selfishly… The ‘ifs’ were several and he couldn't just drown in all of them, even if, at some level, he actually did.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he felt the immanent feeling that he was going to throw up, so he paused the game and ran; it barely gave him time to make it to the sink. He stopped drinking water then, in case that was what had made him sick. But the nausea only got worse.

He envied the girls in the bar: young, pretty and oblivious. Not yet married, maybe discovering being in love, feeling wet when their hands met and so on. He envied the guys, with the wide grins while they bragged about their prowess in seducing, not yet knowing everything he tried hard to quiet down inside himself: that every single person on this planet is an asshole and that everybody hurts. Nino had to run to the toilet a few times before he decided to take a pill and sleep.

When he woke up, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, he went to the toilet. Not as fast as he would have liked because every muscle in his body protested. He had made it into the bathroom and stood in front of the toilet when dizziness took over and he fell face first on the floor. He tried to get up, to do anything, but his body didn't want to, it was on a strike. Even the pain was subdued. Nino's head felt heavy and for the first time since he canceled his phone service, he wished he hadn't.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiba’s apartment was comfortable, big and he had a roommate. The roommate said he didn’t care about Jun staying there for a while, but it still made the surfer uncomfortable. Daigo, as he learned the man’s name was, seemed to be as good natured as Aiba and he also worked with animals. Their apartment was kind of a play zone for half a dozen cats and three dogs.

Jun sat on the worn sofa staring blankly as Aiba played with their pets on the floor. His energy felt subdued. Now that the anger wore off, he was starting to ask himself to what extent it had been his fault. He wondered what Aiba thought about it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to ask.

Aiba let him have a shower before inviting him to bed.

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Jun let out in a strained sigh.

“C’mon, the guys won’t let you sleep,” Aiba negotiated, trying to take his hand, but Jun pulled away as if he had been singed.

“I just don’t feel like being with you right now,” Jun hissed. When he noticed Aiba’s hurt face he added, “I just want to think and being with you is messing with my head.”

“It’s not your fault, nor mine,” Aiba said, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn’t seem confused, he seemed angry.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about it right now. Let’s just sleep, okay?”

During that night and the three that followed, he got used to the cat curling to sleep against his calf and the one that liked his chest, he also didn’t mind the bulldog’s snores as much as the first day.

Jun avoided talking about Nino, the bar or his stuff, even when Aiba started to ask him to move in with him and Daigo, since they had a spare bedroom he could use.

Aiba came home with a twelve pack of beer under his arm. Daigo brought out a small cooler that fit under the coffee table and filled it with ice. They sat in the living room, watching stupid variety shows. Daigo had barely finished his first bottle when the door opened.

It was a girl with big green eyes and a bright smile. Daigo introduced her as Becky, his girlfriend, which was weird because earlier that week he had met a small guy with a pretty face called Aki-sama, with endearment, by who claimed to be his boyfriend. Aiba made a face to tell him to not ask, so he didn’t.

Becky hung out with them refusing a beer for about two minutes before persuading Daigo to go with her to some club. Both Jun and Aiba waved them goodbye. It was the first time since they left Nino’s place that they were alone.

The people on TV were laughing loudly at stupid stuff. Aiba chuckled now and then with the entertainers. Jun took the fourth beer from Aiba’s hand, he knew he shouldn’t be drinking, but he couldn’t help it, he shouldn’t, but he just felt… liberated with each sip he took.  
It felt good when Aiba's body started sagging against his, the more they drank.

Aiba nuzzled Jun's cheek and it was nice and tender and Jun just felt himself melt. He closed his eyes and forced himself to stay still, to not answer the caresses. Their mouths meeting was more than electric, and soon Jun was splayed on the couch with Aiba's body on top of his.

Aiba's body was larger than Nino's, his hands were also bigger and warmer. The way Aiba's hips met Jun's when he bucked to obtain the friction his lower half was craving.

Jun opened his eyes and suddenly it was all wrong, Nino wasn't there and it all was wrong. Aiba was beautiful, and long and warm and perfect, but it wasn’t Nino and it burned in the pit of his throat.

“Aiba. Stop.” Jun muttered, pushing him by the upper arms, but the other man didn’t seem to have heard him. “Aiba-chan, please stop,” Jun ordered, using more strength to push him away.

“What’s wrong?” Aiba asked, sitting up at last.

“I can’t do this…” Jun explained, crawling off of the couch. “I can’t do this without Nino.”

Aiba’s face looked hurt. “Why? He threw us out of his life, he…”

“…I’m in love with him.” Jun countered pitifully. “I like you, I really do, and I appreciate your hospitality and you… all of you—I just—need Nino.”

Aiba nodded with some sadness and understanding in his eyes. “I need to sleep now,” the animal trainer informed and went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Jun fell on the couch to sleep, feeling worse than he had these last few days. His sleep was dreamless, but also restless and in the morning when he went to work he felt more tired than ever. Fortunately for him, that particular Saturday, work was slow and they ended early.

He needed to see Nino, he needed to be with him. He went directly to the bar before his brain could catch up with what was going on. The parking lot was full, but the metal curtains were drawn. Jun quickened his pace when it was clear that Nino hadn’t swept the front of the bar in a while. When Jun climbed the steps up to the apartment, he was running.

He didn’t even need to pull out his own set of keys, the door was unlocked. He pushed it open and a foul smell hit him and his mind hit dark places as panic possessed his body. It took him a while to be able to react.

When Jun finally moved, he went inside the apartment without bothering with taking off his shoes, it wasn’t even a real tatami mat what they had in there. He entered the bedroom first, but the bed was messed up, the TV on, with some video game paused. He dashed for the bathroom next, Nino was collapsed on the floor. It reeked. The bathroom had the smell’s origin in there.

Reaching forward, Jun turned Nino around to check if he was breathing, trying to ignore the urge to vomit. He realized Nino’s breathing was coming in hard, but short puffs. Jun was going to pull Nino out of the bathroom, but he decided against it, dialing the emergency number on his cellphone.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun considered calling Aiba when he was waiting on the sitting room of the hospital, but at the end he decided against it. He was going to get a second cup of coffee when he saw the doctor coming into the emergency room.

“Ninomiya’s family?” he asked looking at the chart in his hands.

“Yes,” Jun said, walking to the man.

“Are you his family?”

“His half-brother,” Jun lied easily. He felt nervous and tired, but the doctor was too busy to notice.

“He’s a little dehydrated and malnourished, he needs to stay tonight and depending on how he’s doing in the morning, he might be released tomorrow at noon, but we’ll see how his progress goes,” the doctor said in a monotone voice. “You can go up now.”

Jun thanked the doctor and fled to the room Nino was taken to. The man was asleep, a couple of bags were attached to his wrist, and his face was too relaxed. He wasn’t even frowning or anything like he usually did when he was sleeping. His face looked a little less pale and Jun felt just a wee relieved by that.

Jun whispered into his ear how much he loved Nino and how much he needed him to become okay for a few moments until a nurse told him that he must leave now and that the next visiting hours were at 10 the next morning.

Jun’s mind had barely registered having the apartment closed when he left to go in the ambulance and now that he was back, he stopped to see the mess the place was in. The food stored in the fridge had gone bad because for some reason it was unplugged. On the stove lay a pot of water that smelled disgusting. The bathroom held some other disgusting surprises.

Jun made his mind and spent most of the night scrubbing everything sparkling clean. He slept about 3 hours before getting up and going back to the hospital. Nino was awake when he entered the shared room.

Jun hadn’t noticed the other patients last night and felt a little self-conscious when he walked to Nino’s bed.

The bar owner’s eyes were emotionless and he sternly looked away from Jun.

“I’m sorry, Kazu,” Jun apologized, sitting on the folding chair next to the bed. “I’m sorry I didn’t come back earlier.” The surfer continued when he didn’t get a response, “And I’m sorry about the man in the red car, but I really-“

“You should have left me there to die, you know?” Nino said finally, fidgeting with his fingers.

“How can you say that?” Jun asked, shedding the tears he had been holding since the moment Nino had told him to leave his life. “I love you so much, I couldn’t ever picture my life without you anymore.”

“I’m not worth it, I’m a lying scumbag and a cheater and you seem so much happier with Aiba-chan,” Nino whispered, looking everywhere, but where Jun was sitting.

“I was happy with Aiba-chan because we both love you, and I thought you wanted me to get along with him, so I just did.”

“I told you I’m not what you deserve.” Nino repeated the words he had said to Jun the day they decided to live together.

“I told you already, I am in love with you, and I deserve the one I love,” Jun said reaching out to take Nino’s hand. “Let me take care of you. Let me go back to you.”

Nino nodded slowly and looked at Jun for the first time since he had walked into the ward. Jun smiled and bent over to give him a kiss on the forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta** : [](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/profile)[**all4cyanide**](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/)  
> 

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Jun was coming out of the shower. A week had passed since Nino had been admitted to the hospital and he hadn’t been released yet. Some complications with PH, acidity or something else Jun didn’t begin to understand, something about taking pills and the dehydration.

His boss was less than joyous when he asked for some time off to mend some family issues, but he agreed to a week. The doctor didn’t want to release Nino yet, and Jun didn’t want to leave the bar closed for that much time, from what he heard from the patrons, it had been closed for almost a week.

Jun had made it his routine to handle the bar. The cleaning, the citruses, the fruit, the rush of middle aged people in the mornings and of teenagers in the afternoons, more cleaning, closing, and sleeping. He wondered how Nino managed to do the same thing, day after day.

Jun usually visited Nino after closing the bar, regaling him with the stories of the people who asked about him. Jun didn’t consider himself a funny man, but with Nino, he tried to be. He liked to hear him laugh and see his mouth curving into that smirk that meant that he wanted to laugh, but he wouldn’t because he felt stupid.

The smile coming from Nino’s lips was getting less strained, his cheeks also had more color to them, and Jun couldn’t wait to take him home. Nino had been changed to a private room after the second day when they realized Nino had to stay longer than they initially thought.

Jun turned to the left after he got off the lift and followed the signs to room 404. Nino wasn’t playing as he usually found him. The DS console rest on the bedside table, charging. Nino was lying on his side turned away from the door, so Jun couldn’t see his face. The surfer entered the room silently, being careful to not wake Nino if he was sleeping.

“Jun?” the groggy voice ventured, turning his head towards the door, but not enough to see him. He fell again on the bed.

Jun walked over and sat next to the small figure, patting his butt. He missed this butt.

“I miss you, get the doctor to release you now.” Jun told him leaning to kiss him on the cheek.

“I have missed you too,” Nino smiled turning on the bed to be on his back. “I was having a dream about you…Wanna know how much I’ve missed you?” he added with a sleepy smirk.

Jun nodded, his whole face was smiling lovingly. Nino grabbed the surfer’s hand and kissed it before guiding it under the blanket and down to cup his crotch. When the taller man felt the erection, his face went all shades of red. For a moment he was going to pull his hand away and hit Nino on the head for being so lewd and remind him that he was ill, that he shouldn’t be dreaming of sex stuff or anything like it, that he should be resting instead. But he didn’t, mostly because he had been missing Nino the same way too.

The worn fabric of the hospital gown was soft and almost fragile under Jun’s fingers and he takes more time than he should to push it aside. Nino’s wearing boxers, one of the pairs Jun had brought him and it was easy to slide his hand through the slit on the front. When Nino sighed, Jun started to think that maybe it had been too soon; that he should have prolonged the teasing. But then Jun felt Nino’s face against his arm, nuzzling him and he just fisted the hard cock provoking that Nino quieted a gasp against his skin. Jun almost jumped out of his skin when some female voices approached discussing schedules. Luckily they also moved away.

So he squeezed and pulled Nino, making his breathing faster as he started to move his hand and he rubbed the tip of Nino’s penis with his palm before going down again, doing it again and again speeding up more when the pre-cum was facilitating it better. Jun would have liked to take it slow, but it wouldn’t take long before someone came in from the hallway and he had to speed it up.

Nino came, clenching his teeth to keep any sound inside his throat. Jun kept stroking Nino until the other complained and pushed his arm away. Jun pulled his hand away and cleaned it with some tissue he got from the bedside table.

“I want to go home.” Nino said snuggling against Jun, taking extra care with the catheter attached to the back of his hand, it was the third time the nurse had to change it because he had been too careless with it.

“I want you home with me too.” Jun smiled lying down with him.

Visiting hours ended too quickly and Jun received a desperate kiss and a thank you as goodbye. It was a long way back to the bar and he almost missed his stop when he started nodding off.

The next morning Jun got up early and took a shower, exactly the same way Nino did every day. He didn’t eat anything. He just walked downstairs to start the opening chores. A lone jogger stopped when he saw him fiddling with the locks. He took a standard OJ and went on. It was just a usual beginning for a day, until he received a call from his boss around 9 telling him to pick up his stuff, that he was no longer required. At first, Jun felt like everything was crumbling down, but after some thinking he decided that it was for the best. He could now take care of Nino full time and when they both were okay again he could just go back to the job hunt.

Jun’s thought had been revolving around his ex-boss’ call when Aiba walked into the bar. These were the slow hours, not much happened… except perhaps Aiba walking in with a lab walking by his heels.

The tall man stood by the door astonished for a moment before walking to the register. Aiba didn’t usually do that, because Nino always knew what to give him.

“Where’s Nino?” He asked.

“Hello to you too…,” Jun greeted the other man avoiding his face.

“Jun, where’s Nino?” Aiba repeated, leaning forward.

“What should I get you?” Jun avoided the question as he stood in front of the register.

“Banana-strawberry milkshake,” Aiba said. “Please answer me? Please?”

“Let me get you your drink first.” Jun finally looked at Aiba before turning around to prepare the milkshake.

“I’ll take one of the blueberry muffins too…,” Aiba informed dryly before walking to his usual table, making the lab lay down at his feet. He waited for Jun, scratching the dog’s ears and back.

Jun sat in front of him as opposed to Nino who always pulled a chair up to sit next to him, to be able to push his head on his shoulder, suddenly everything hurt.

“Nino is in the hospital.” Jun let Aiba know slowly as he handed him the muffin and the drink.

“Why?” he asked waiting for an answer as Jun crossed his arms protectively over his chest.

“He was unconscious when I found him. He was barely breathing…”

“Did he try to kill himself?” Aiba interrupted, his face going pale and Jun saw yet another expression he hadn’t seen in this man. He wondered for a second if he really knew him.

“Not really, not directly. He just… stopped eating and drinking,” Jun finally answered.

It was unexpected to say the least when the tears began rolling down Aiba’s cheeks and he hid his face behind his arms containing his sobs. Jun looked at him fall apart for half a minute before reacting and changing seats next to him to hug him.

Aiba pushed them apart softly, like he didn’t want to get away really. Jun held him tighter until the sobs lessened. “I don’t want to be without you…” Aiba whispered still protecting himself with his arms even if Jun was holding him tightly.

“Masaki…” Jun started, but then he felt Aiba shake his head no, it was just a slight movement, just as much as he could, but it made Jun stop talking.

“I don’t mean only you, Jun. I don’t want to keep going without both of you.” Aiba explained finally uncovering his face and straightening just enough to see Jun’s surprised face.

His lungs seemed filled with charcoal, when Jun tried to speak, when he tried to tell him something. It was then when he realized he didn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry Jun, I’m sorry if I messed everything up… I just thought-” Aiba couldn’t finish what he was saying, “I’m sorry.” He repeated and wrapped his arms around Jun, Aiba’s head rested against Jun’s chest, covering a silent sob.

“You just thought, what?” the surfer asked stroking Aiba’s head awkwardly.

“That it was okay to be us three… that we could make it work, even when we heard about the others, I thought I could manage if you were with me and Nino.” Aiba cried against Jun’s chest. The surfer pushed the other away, and looked into his teary eyes.

Using his thumb, Jun cleaned the tears from Aiba’s cheeks, and leaned in for a kiss, just a small touch of their lips before wrapping his arms around Aiba’s neck. “You should come and visit Nino with me this evening,” Jun whispered into his ear. “I think we still can make it work.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Beta** : Nani~  
> 

Jun was waiting outside the serious looking building, he tried to go in, but they said that Sakurai-sensei wasn’t receiving any clients today, when he tried to tell them that it was personal they invited him to contact the man outside work hours.

So he resigned to wait outside. Nino had told him that Sakurai always went to the bar after six, so he assumed that the man of the red car got out of work around five. He wasn’t allowed to go into the parking lot, so he just hoped he would recognize the red car when it came out.

The card was resting on a drawer behind the bar, he recognized it from the day Nino had called the man to tell him about him and Aiba. He tried calling to the number handwritten on the back of the card but it was never picked up. Jun suspected the man believed the unknown number was Nino and that was why he couldn’t communicate by phone.

Luckily the address was also on the same card. Aiba had told him to let it be, that the three of them were perfect together, that this was the way it was supposed to be. But Jun felt guilty because Nino was still hurting, still missing him.

Aiba had fallen into their lives again so easily once he had sat with Nino and both had given and accepted their apologies. And being really honest with himself, he liked Aiba, maybe not as much as he loved Nino, but he still cared for the animal trainer. And maybe Jun wasn't feeling the same for Aiba but he felt he could reach that point, since the taller man was easy to love.

Jun was so lost in his own thoughts, that the red car passed right by him. Jun tried to run after him but the man didn't seem to notice.

He had used the pretext of picking up his stuff from his former job to visit the man in the red car. Nino had said he didn't want to force himself on the man he had hurt. Jun wasn't able to convince him otherwise. He had however got Nino to talk about him and Jun realized what was Sakurai's role in his love's life. Jun didn't like it but if Nino wasn't happy, he wasn't either.

So he looked for the business card, afraid that Nino had thrown it away. But he found it just before closing, just before Aiba came back from work and Nino was in the washroom. He had done it behind their backs, and he hoped he could speak to the man.

Now Sakurai was gone and Jun had a box full of things in a locker in the train station, he resigned with a sigh and went back to the bar. As Jun rode the taxi he thought of an excuse to leave the house just when the bar was opening, in the reception they had said Sakurai arrived at eight o’clock every morning, so he was intending to wait for him to arrive, with a little luck he would be able to Talk to him before he went into the building.

Aiba was helping Nino with the cleaning when Jun arrived at the bar. Nino was laughing his head off behind the bar while Aiba kept talking as he swept the floor. Jun went straight upstairs to leave the box and be able to help to close the bar sooner.

That night he fell in bed right in Aiba's embrace to be joined by Nino later. The bar owner was still weary about everything. Jun wanted to make it all right, for Aiba and his loving nature, and for Nino, who couldn't believe that he was loved. For a few moments he thought that Aiba in love with Nino was so effing appropriate.

He left Nino and Aiba still sleeping and cozy and warm. The morning was cold as he made his way to the somber looking building.

He waited around forty minutes before the red car made an appearance around the corner.

"Sakurai? Sakurai Sho-san?" Jun asked, when the man lowered his window to pass his security card at the entrance.

"I'm not buying anything." The man said without looking at Jun.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Nino." Jun insisted, with more desperation than he wanted to present. But he also knew he had to get his message through soon or the man would flee again.

It was the first time the man looked directly at Jun and it was so severe that it made him wince. "I don't have anything to talk about." The man said after evaluating him hard.

"He tried to kill himself." Jun offered, trying to get the man to talk to him.

"And how is that any of my problems?”

"Just, please listen to me"

"At eleven I usually go for coffee and a muffin to the cafe around the corner, I'll see you there, right now I need to get going.” the man said pinching his nose bridge.

Then all Jun could do was wait. Fortunately he had brought his kindle and he could catch up with his reading. As the sun got near its highest point in the sky, Jun was starting to doubt and to set a time until he was going to wait for the other. But then he entered, and now that he was standing Jun could see that not only the car was fancy. Was that a Marc Jacobs suit?

The man looked a little intimidating as he walked towards the counter and asked for a beverage. Jun couldn’t hear what he asked for. Of course the whole intimidating effect disappeared once he turned away with a goofy yet apologetic smile and his feet didn’t turn with his whole body and he almost threw his coffee and bagel on the floor but managed to salvage both the suit and his snack.

It made Jun smile, now that he could see him and the man wasn’t scowling or glaring at him, Jun appreciated fully how handsome the man was.

The expression in Sakurai’s face as he approached the table where Jun was sitting was slowly changing from his dorky and toothy grin to a more serious stance. Jun sighed and put away his kindle.

“I’m really sorry, my meeting got longer than expected.” Sakurai informed with some business like manner in his voice.

“It’s ok.” Jun smiled.

“Is Nino alright?” Sakurai asked for the first time showing some kind of emotion in his voice and face, other than contempt.

“He is now. He was a week and a half in the hospital.” Jun paused to sip at his tea then continued, “We are taking care of him.”

“Who is we?” The man asked before biting into his bagel.

“Me and Aiba. He’s a dog trainer.”

“And you? What do you do for a living?”

“I was working at a PR firm, but, because Nino was unable to take care of the Juice Bar I just quit to take care of both him and his bar.”

“Wh-what happened to him?” Sakurai asked dipping his finger in the hot beverage and stirring a bit.

“I might have exaggerated when I said he tried to kill himself, he didn’t do anything actively, he just let himself die.”

“Weren’t you with him? Weren’t you taking care of him?” Sakurai’s voice was accusatory bordering on rage.

“He threw us out, because we forced him to come clean with you.” Jun explained playing with his napkin with certain melancholy. “He was so pissed at us.”

“So he was going just keep lying to me?”

“I think he was just too scared of what would happen if he told the truth and then everything he feared came true when you left.”

Sakurai bit his lip observing the other man, who didn’t look up from the napkin he was shredding to pieces on the table.

“So what do you want from me?” Sakurai asked at last.

“Just not to disappear.” Jun answered looking up to the business man’s face. “He told me about you, about what your relationship was or what he thought he was. Nino thinks of you as his friend before thinking about you as his lover, you know?”

“He told you about me?” Sakurai said alarmed some preoccupation seeping through his voice even if his face remained a little cold.

“Yes, but only about how he felt about you. He didn’t even want to tell me your name. I had to pry a little to find you, Nino doesn’t know I’m here, he’s too worried about bothering you…”

“How did you find me?” Sakurai continued to question him and Jun was starting to get annoyed with all the inquiring.

“This.” Jun said producing Sakurai’s card from behind his kindle. “I stole it from Nino’s stuff. I’m really sorry to inconvenience you, but I thought you might want to have your friend back, even if you cannot forgive him as your lover. Nino misses you.”

“How can you be so… okay with it, you even are carrying his lovers back…”

Jun smiled, “I am not okay, it hurts and I wish I could have my love for myself. But he’s miserable, and I want him to be happy. I’m not asking you to be back to whatever you two had, I just want him to stop missing you so bad.”

“But he cheated…” Sakurai protested. Jun could see he wasn’t fighting him so hard now.

“Did you ask him about his commitments when you started to get laid?” Jun asked pinching his nose.

“No, but…”

“I didn’t either, I think we… at least me-I thought he just would know when our relationship changed, it was clear to me when we stopped being fuckbuddies and started to be a… well we aren’t exactly a couple if you count Aiba-chan in… but you get the idea, don’t you? Nino’s relationship barometer is broken, and you leaving hurt him a lot too.”

“He has you, and the other guy, Aiba?” Sakurai said but his tone was a little hesitant.

“Sure, but we don’t fill the void of your absence. We are not you.” Jun said, he wanted to keep going and say something more, but he couldn’t think something else so he just sipped his tea.

“I don’t know what to say.” Sakurai yielded quietly before biting his bagel again.

“You should go, order whatever you like from the menu. Let Nino apologize.” Jun said rubbing his chin as he always did when he was thinking what to say. “Try and redefine whatever you two had. I have a feeling you have been missing Kazu too or you wouldn’t be so angry at him.”

They talked just a bit more before Jun apologized once more and started gathering his things, getting ready to leave. Sho appreciated how good looking the guy was against the noon light coming through the wall to wall window, and wondered why would Nino want or miss him if he already had someone so handsome. He dismissed the thought and finished his bagel while the man said goodbye and walked away.

All Sho wanted was to put Nino behind him, forget everything about the juice bar. But life wouldn't have any of that. Sho didn't believe in signs, but after the week he had he was tempted to.

The first of the signs came when in an early meeting they were served juice, Sho recognized the plastic cups at once. A tall bouncy guy with a wide smile brought the order asking them to enjoy and to buy again. Sho heard the boss telling someone he had found the place while he walked by the beach. And it had taken a while and some extra money to convince the guy to deliver 'isn't it worth it' he said with a content smile. Sho sipped his juice even finding it was a Berries Delight.

He started to see Nino everywhere, Nino at the bus stop, Nino at the supermarket, Nino in the cafe where he had his monthly meeting with Eita-sempai. Eita-sempai showed him some pictures of his baby barely a couple of months old.

“What about your friend?” Eita-sempai asked as he put away his cellphone.

“What friend?” Sho asked distractedly.

“The one you're always talking about, the one with a juice place. You always go on and on about him and his juice recipes.” Eita said trying to read Sho’s reaction.

“I don't want to talk about him.”

“Something happened.” It wasn't a question. Sho didn’t like where this was going so he just shrugged.

“He betrayed me. I don’t think I can forgive him.”

“Did you betray someone when you were drinking?”

“But he wasn’t drinking.”

“Did people forgive you?” Eita asked slowly, looking Sho into his eyes intently.

“They… did.”

“But he wasn’t drunk, and he…” Sho stopped trying to keep himself from revealing more than he intended to. “He deliberately hurt me.”

“If he wanted to deliberately hurt you, he wouldn’t have waited all this time to do it. You should hear what he has to say. And if afterwards you still feel he’s dragging you down, then you can move on.” Eita said reaching out to pat him on the shoulder. “You at least could confess before getting away.”

Sho blushed instantaneously he wanted to ask how or why, but he couldn’t even open his mouth, his teeth clenched together instead.

“What? You thought you had hidden it better?” Eita teased but just a little, he stopped when Sho’s face went from extremely red to an unhealthy paleness. “I mean, you always talk about him with that dorky smile and you just can’t help it but there’s that sparkle when you’re speaking about him.”

Sho didn’t say anything he lowered his eyes to stare at his hands which were clutching the cup of coffee until his hands were starting to feel numb.

“Look, it’s not a big deal, okay.” Eita reached forward again to pat Sho on his forearm. “Some people like plain vanilla, some people like a little flavor, and it’s okay, nothing to be ashamed of. Right?”

Sho nodded at last with a sigh.

“Am I right? Did you ever tell him you were in love with him?”

“No I never told him.”

“See, how was he supposed to know?” Sho shrugged finally getting his hands to relax their grip and his body to start letting the tension go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiba had left for Aomori in the 5:45 train. Jun had gone to say goodbye to Aiba and Daigo. Both of the animal trainers were going to attend some kind of seminar or reunion. Nino didn’t really catch what Aiba had said between all his happy blabbering.

Nino was glad everything was falling into place. This was the first time he was alone in the Juice bar since he had come out from the hospital. The peace of the closing hours was washing over him with the sunset as background.

He hadn’t been waiting to see anyone leaning against the doorway when he pulled the broom out of the storage room to start the closing chores. And when he turned around to start from the back of the bar towards the front and saw the man doing exactly that, Nino almost peed his pants.

Sho smiled at him with some embarrassment showing in the way he wouldn’t meet Nino’s eyes. He walked to the register and looked at the menu. Nino played his part and put the broom against the wall and stood by the register waiting for the order.

“I’ll take a Berries Delight,” Sho spoke nervously after a minute, “And a chat if you want to.” He added quietly.

“Of course.” Nino said smiling, despite he knew he might scare Sho off with it.

It took just a couple of minutes to have the drink prepared. When he turned around, Sho was sitting restlessly on the same chair he usually did.

Nino sat in front of him putting the paper cup in front of Sho who smiled.

“Eita-sempai knows I’m gay.” Sho started before taking a sip of the drink.

“Wow, did you confess?” Nino asked trying to keep the dejection off his voice and off his face.

“No, not even… I don’t feel that way about him anymore.” Sho spluttered a little flustered. “He just came to that conclusion after hearing me talk about you.”

Nino looked up at him gaping, not knowing what to say, or even if it was appropriate to say anything.

“I cannot be your lover.” Sho said reading a little of what was on Nino’s mind.

“I miss you.” Nino informed then, not knowing what to do but to tell him not to go away again.

“I have been missing you too.” Sho gulped more of his juice staring at Nino’s face. “You are my best friend, the only person I know I can be myself with.”

Nino stared back, not holding back his disappointment or his sadness this time. I love you, Nino wanted to say, but he knew it wasn’t fair and he held it, repeating it in his mind, hoping Sho would know anyway.

“I need you to forgive me for taking advantage of you…”

“No, Sho you didn’t take advantage of me…” Nino interrupted “I wanted to help… I wanted it, you… “

“You are my best friend and I used you and I’m sorry because I made you confused.” Sho reached to take Nino’s hand. “Please accept my apology.”

“I…” Nino was hurt but he knew this was the only way Sho would stay and that was good. “It’s okay. I understand.”

Sho smiled and squeezed the hand in his own, “Thank you.” They stayed in silence for a moment, Sho drinking his beverage and Nino staring at the table. “So… tell me about this Matsumoto and Aiba dudes… and I’ll tell you how Eita-sempai reacted when I admitted I was gay.”

Nino smiled shyly and started to talk.


	19. At Nino's Place Chapter 19 {fic}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta** : [](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/profile)[**all4cyanide**](http://all4cyanide.livejournal.com/)  
> 

Nino pulled his blue parka on as soon as Sho opened the door and even before he had time to take off his shoes, the bar owner was pulling him out again.

Jun was in the shower while Aiba was skimming an article in an animal related magazine. The trainer lifted his eyes from his reading, looking confused. His eyes met with an equally confused look from Sho.

“Sho-kun is taking me to dinner,” Nino informed him, pushing Sho out. “Meanwhile you might want to talk Jun into doing whatever you’re picturing every frigging time you stare at his ass or he may finally tell you he never has enough of you.”

“Wait, Nino…” Aiba said, jumping off of the sofa.

“I’ll wait outside,” Sho said, still confused, but not wanting to know anything else about their sex lives.

“I love you… I don’t…” Aiba started mumbling between his teeth.

“I know you do. I love you, too.” Nino informed, not without a certain melancholy in his voice. “I’m just sick of the both of you drooling all over each other and being afraid of hurting me. I don’t mind you two being… like that as much as you don’t mind me being like that with both of you. Do you understand?” Aiba looked into Nino’s eyes for some time before nodding slowly.  “Good boy, now fuck him senseless,” Nino added kissing Aiba’s nose before walking to the door and putting on his sneakers. “I expect to find you naked and exhausted when we come back!” He yelled before walking out.

Sho was leaning against the hood of his red car when Nino climbed down the stairs, two steps at a time.

“Where do you wanna go?” Sho asked harshly, most likely to avoid talking about the other two. As much as he tried hard to show Nino how okay and cool he was with Aiba and Jun, the bar owner still could feel the awkwardness that arose. So he let those kind of slips go, let his best friend get used to his three way relationship.

“I wanna eat a good hamburger steak.” Nino said smiling, waiting for the man to unlock the car for him.

Sho got behind the wheel with a sigh, torn between the wish of asking Nino about what was Aiba and Jun’s deal and just trying to erase from his head the image his imagination had constructed of Nino’s lovers kissing.

“So…Where are we going?” Nino asked after a couple of minutes since they had left the juice bar.

“A place where I sometimes take my clients,” Sho answered with a smile, glad for the escape from his brain. “It’s homey and delicious. I think you’ll like it.”

“Nice,” Nino said, wiggling in his seat.

They remained silent the rest of the way. The restaurant wasn’t too far away and it looked like a nice place, a bit expensive, but not unaffordable. It was nice, Nino had been a bit nervous about this whole thing since it had been a good 10 years since he had put a foot inside a place like this; but this actually was kinda nice.

They waited about 10 minutes for a table, and they were walking behind the hostess leading them towards their table when he heard an obnoxiously loud laugh coming from a booth on the far end of the restaurant. Nino turned to see and out of surprise he stopped in his tracks when he realized who was sitting with the loud guy. His hair was shorter and honey colored, his skin more tanned, but he would recognize those sleepy eyes in a mob.

Sho stopped too, following with his eyes his date’s gaze– if he could allow himself call it that, but he would never tell Nino—he recognized his client. He wanted to hide and have a nice quiet evening with Nino, finally away from Jun and Aiba, and for the first time not in the Juice Bar.

“Sakurai-san!” the loud voice shouted from the other side of the restaurant. “Come, come here, meet my new act.”

Sho smiled mechanically as he walked towards his client, Nino just standing there conscious that he looked like an idiot, but still unable to decide whether to follow the hostess or Sho.  Soon his hesitance was cut short by Sho waving him to come after him.

“Murakami-sensei, how are you?” Sho asked politely bowing to his client. Nino just scratched his arm uncomfortably, avoiding Ohno’s sight.

“Good! Good! Just closing the deal with Oh-chan here. He’s the head of a very large dance company. I am hiring them to do an act on the Osaka restaurant.” The man announced with a big grin. “And who’s that?”

“Oh, he’s a friend.” Sho said waving at Nino, “Ninomiya, this is my client, Murakami Shingo.” Nino bowed at them. “Well we’ll not take more of your time…” Sho started, beginning to back away.

“Not at all, Sakurai-san, what about you join us? We just asked for our meal.” Murakami said grabbing Sho by the shoulder and guiding him to sit at the table

“But…” Sho tried to stop his client from making him stay and if Nino’s clasped hand on his forearm was any clue, his date didn’t want to stay either.

Escaping from Murakami was not possible without making a scene in the restaurant. So both sat at the table and let the man run the party. Nino felt numb, with Ohno sitting right in front of him, Sho being polite and a bit of a dork while drinking and eating with them. Nino played with the hamburger steak that was everything Sho promised, but his stomach was in such knots that he could barely swallow a couple of mouthfuls of it. Ohno was there, with his cute smile and laughing at the loud man. Nino was aware of how charming his former lover was being, even if he didn’t speak much. Sho looked amused, and Nino didn’t want to spoil their fun so he forced himself to eat half of his meal before giving up on it.

If Ohno would have kept ignoring him, it would have been good and time would have ran faster. But Ohno kept stealing glances at him, touching his feet under the table with his own, nothing lewd, though. Ohno smiled sweetly. Nino knew him enough to know that Ohno’s smiles were honest and that he was glad they were there treating each other politely.

Finally Sho and his client started talking about the bill. Nino was mildly drunk when he tried to stand up and he nearly fell over, managing to stay on his feet with Ohno’s arm holding him in an awkward angle.

“Thank you,” Nino said regaining his composure, walking away. It still felt good, everything about Ohno still felt right, and that was why being away from that man was important. So he just walked towards the door of the restaurant, expecting Sho would understand why he needed to get away once he explained.

Sho finished saying goodbye to his client and noticed Nino was by the door of the restaurant. He wanted to believe it hadn’t been such a bad date, even with the intermission of Murakami and the dancer. Sho was picking up the jacket he had hung from the back of his chair when he noticed the way the dancer was looking at Nino. The lawyer’s date was already walking towards the exit and something clicked inside Sho’s head and he wanted to punch himself. He shook his client’s hand and the dancer’s before walking fast towards Nino who was watching a poster by the door with his hands in his pockets.

“Let’s go home,” Sho said tenderly placing his hand on the base of Nino’s neck, pushing him towards the exit. Nino walked with him, wanting Sho to hold him but not knowing how to ask him.  They were not lovers anymore, and he was afraid of pushing Sho away again. So he walked.

They had left the car in a parking lot a block and a half away from the restaurant so they had to walk back there. The streets were calm and the lights made their shadows overlap and disappear and appear again. They could hear the rushed steps coming toward them, but neither paid attention. Sho was too busy grabbing Nino’s hand in his, finding it clammy. Nino on the other hand was starting to feel warm again; glad Sho was trying to touch him again.

“Hey.” They heard the voice before the slim hand was on Nino’s shoulder. “Nino?”

Nino stopped and turned around, letting Sho go and shaking the other hand off with a shrug. Ohno was smiling at him softly, maybe a bit embarrassedly.

“What?!” Nino said defensively darting his eyes to see what kind of expression Sho had.

“Let’s… “ Ohno started also eyeing Sho, “I need to speak to you.”

“We are busy, don’t you see?”

“I thought you were dating the guy with the eyebrows…”

“Sho’s my friend, he’s taking me home now. So… good night.” Nino said dryly taking Sho’s hand again and turning away from Ohno.

“Please.” Ohno grabbed Nino by the arm, trying to stop him. “I won’t-I just want-I miss you Nino.”

Sho didn’t know how to react.  What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to defend Nino like some kind of damsel in distress? Let him deal with the man he obviously knew. Nino avoided looking at anything but the ground, and the business-man couldn’t find a clue on what to do. Then Nino squeezed his hand.

“I am not going to be rude to Sho-chan and leave him here.” Sho could see Nino hesitated as he had said it. Maybe they needed to talk, maybe he needed to give them some space.

“If you want to talk to him, I don’t mind.” Sho said  reading how it wasn’t the right thing to say in Nino’s face. “If you want to go home, let’s go now then.”

“See-he doesn’t mind.” The third man insisted.

“Would you excuse us for a moment?” Sho asked politely bowing his head. Ohno looked at him a bit puzzled but nodded walking a couple of steps away from Nino and his partner. “Maybe you should talk to him, if only to say to stay the hell away.”

“But…” Nino muttered looking at the lawyer’s feet. “It hurts.”

“Well, then do it like a band aid, rip it from your life fast.” Sho said. Nino stayed in silence for a moment and then nodded. Sho spoke again. “Atta boy, just… if my life choices have taught me something it is that forgiveness is precious, so forgive him and let him go.” Sho leaned over to kiss him on the forehead before he could help himself. “I’ll wait for you in the car.”

Nino watched Sho walk away and he took a big breath before turning to see him, his high school sweetheart, the man that relationship-wise had broken him so much, so many times. Ohno smiled a wrinkly grin, apparently pretty content about making Nino forfeit his date.

“What do you want to talk about?” Nino asked wrapping his arms around his chest and leaning on a street lamp.

“I love you.”

“I’m going home.”

“Wai-What?”

“I stayed to hear what you’ve got to say and you tell me something I already know and I’m tired of hearing.” Nino snapped tightening the grip around his frame. Ohno winced and his eyes lost just a bit of that apathy that was so his.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You have already lost me, a long time ago.”

“Is there a way to fix us? I wanna be in your life, even if you only see me as a friend ever again.”

“But you can’t be my friend… we tried that, I was your friend! I was—I respected you and your wife and your marriage and you took advantage of the way I feel about you… you used me.”

“I… am sorry.”

“Oh-chan? You fucked me over so many times in so many ways… I don’t—cant’ be around you anymore.” For a few moments Nino was quiet, just looking at the street and Ohno said nothing either. “I’m better… I feel happy—at least I’m not suicidal anymore. They love me in a way you never could. For the first time in a fucking really long time I don’t think about you most of the time.”

“I don’t want to be without you…” Ohno said in a mild voice, the one Nino longed to hear when he had been alone.

“Oh-chan, I love you. But if I mean anything to you, you’ll walk away from me tonight and you’ll never look for me again. I mean it this time.” Nino said taking a step away from Ohno, towards the parking lot. “Look I’ve gotta go, Sho-chan’s waiting.”

“One last kiss?” Ohno asked lifting his face and Nino could see the other man was crying.

“Yeah, okay…” Nino agreed retracing his step, getting closer to Ohno again.

Their lips met softly at first, then Ohno tried to deepen the kiss and Nino let him. When the older one tried to stick his tongue inside the bar owner’s mouth, the latter pulled away and hugged him tight, “I’m going to miss you…” said Nino.

“I’m going to miss you too, Nino, my Nino.” Ohno kissed his neck holding him back tight.

“Don’t go cheating on your wife anymore, be kind to her.” Nino whispered in Ohno’s ear.

Ohno nodded, wetting Nino’s shirt just a little bit before uttering, “Can I ask you one last selfish thing?”

“What is it?” Nino didn’t want to be asked for more. He just wanted to go to Sho now.

“When we run into each other again, please say hello to me, talk to me. I won’t look for you again, but please don’t pretend you don’t know me.”

“I promise I’ll greet you next time.” Nino said kissing Ohno’s cheek one more time before pulling away from the dancer. “I’ll go now.”

“See you around, Nino.” Ohno said, forcing his arms to let the other go.

“See you around, Oh-chan.” Nino copied the goodbye before walking away.

Nino was expecting to be overwhelmed by the goodbye, but as he walked into the parking lot and walked towards Sho who was leaning against his car with his eyes and hands on his phone, he started to feel the relief, a kind of freedom he didn’t know existed.

Sho smiled when he noticed him coming. Nino had tears on his face, but he seemed relaxed. So Sho just opened his arms and wrapped him in them.

“Are you okay?” The businessman asked softly, caressing the back of Nino’s head.

“Yes. Excellent.” Nino rubbed his nose against the smoothness of Sho’s shirt’s collar.

The businessman tightened his arms around Nino’s frame and after a couple of minutes he kissed Nino’s head and whispered, “Let’s take you home then.”

“Yeah.” Nino agreed looking up to look at Sho. The few tears he had shed were now dried.

To Nino’s surprise and maybe even to Sho’s, the latter leaned over him and trapped the first’s one mouth in his own. The surprise didn’t settle in immediately though, it took a little time in which the kiss escalated to a full blown make out session.

Sho was the first one to pull away. “Wow,” he whispered before kissing him once again, “I really cannot stay away from you.” The man added pulling Nino towards the back door of the red sedan. The car was unlocked and Sho managed to get in and pull Nino to his lap. It was a bit of a struggle to find a way to fit comfortably and Sho scratched Nino’s neck in the process while receiving an elbow to his cheekbone. They settled with Nino straddling Sho, who was sitting. They stared into each other’s eyes for a bit, the parking lot was almost deserted and this seemed like such a good idea right now. Nino dived in to kiss Sho again.

“Do you have anything?”  Nino asked while unbuttoning Sho’s shirt and sucking on his collarbone.

“No, I wasn’t planning on getting laid tonight.”  Sho answered fondling Nino’s butt.

“Maybe if we go back to the bar…” Nino suggested but made no effort to change positions or stop caressing the skin he just uncovered.

“Let’s just… I don’t want to move.” Sho whined pulling him close to keep kissing him.

Sho pushed him once more and Nino landed on the back seat with his legs wide open and Sho lying between them grinding his hips. The shorter man shivered and wrapped his arms behind Sho’s neck pulling him close enough to keep kissing.

The friction took a bit longer that it would have taken to directly touch each other. However, they both understood that today wasn’t about getting off, they were doing something different, they were taking some kind of mental picture of the moment, a fourth dimensional, full with the fogged glass and the sticky air around them.

Nino pressed his knees against Sho’s hips urging him to go faster, kiss him deeper. Nino was the first one to go, biting on Sho’s lips as he did. Sho panted and shuddered before coming too.

“I love you Sho.” Nino said after he recovered his breath.

“I love you too…” Sho replied sliding on the seat so Nino could close his legs and they could sit. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

Nino nodded and moved to get out of the back seat and to sit in the front one. The mess in his shorts was starting to cool and it got uncomfortable. They rode back to the bar in silence, a comfortable one, the smell of sex lingering inside the car.

“I…” Sho started saying as he stopped at a light. “I don’t think I could have the kind of relationship Aiba and Matsumoto have with you and between them.”

“Oh.” Nino interjected not sure of what to make of the Sho’s comment.

“But I do love you, and if you still accept me, I’ll keep coming and stuff…” Sho said reaching over to give Nino’s knee a gentle squeeze. “And maybe you could come over for a night once in a while too.”

Nino nodded almost shyly and Sho smiled. He liked it.

“What do you think about them, then?” Nino asked a couple of moments later when the light changed to green again.

“They seem like nice people. I’m grateful for Matsumoto that he has been taking care of you. I think we could be friends.”

“I’m glad.”

They stopped talking after that, and before Nino got out of the car they kissed once more before saying their farewells.

Nino climbed the steps feeling the drying cum on his boxers, it was uncomfortable, but totally worth it. Sho waved at him when he reached the top of the stairs and drove off.

The bar owner opened the door, all the lights, but the bedside lamp were off. Nino walked to the bedroom to pick up a towel and get a shower. Jun was lying on his stomach while reading a book, his back was smooth and naked, the lower part of his body was half hidden under the blankets. Aiba was holding the x-box controller while his eyes kept trained on the TV. Nino sighed, he thought they actually did something about the sexual tension between them.

“How was your dinner?” Jun asked turning to see him. The blankets slid a bit lower his body and Nino could guess he wasn’t wearing anything, perhaps something did happen.

“Good. Turns out… Oh-chan’s new contractor is Sho’s client. We ran into them in the restaurant.” He said casually taking the towel from the closet. He was surprised about how little feelings stirred inside him while he spoke.

“Wha—Are you okay?” Aiba asked, pausing his game and turning to see Nino.

“Great.” He said meaning it. “I talked to him, told him it was really over between us.”

“Good.” Jun said closing his book and sitting down on the bed, Nino could see that he wasn’t wearing anything, He hugged Nino tight and whispered to his ear, “I’m proud of you.”

“I need to take a shower.” Nino said kissing Jun on the jaw before pushing him away.

“Good.” Jun said and then he noticed the dark spot on Nino’s pants. “Oh… you pig—big liar.”

Nino had heard Jun talk but he just quickened his step towards the bathroom that wasn’t far anyway. He didn’t notice Jun walking behind him and almost hit him with the door when he tried to close it.

“Did you think you could escape like that?” Jun said his voice was a bit dangerous but his face was smirking.

“I did, yes.” Nino answered cheekily as he pulled both his parka and t-shirt off.

“Was it Ohno or Sho-kun?” Jun asked a hint of concern filtering through his voice.

“Sho-chan.” Nino said trying to keep his self-satisfied attitude, but some of his embarrassment made it through the way he avoided Jun stare as he started taking of his socks.

“Oh…good.” Jun muttered and smiled.

“So…” Nino said pulling his pants and underwear down without undoing it first. “You and Aiba?”

“Yeah.” Jun said crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

“I’m glad.” Nino said turning on the hot water.


End file.
